Captain N: The New Generation Season Two
by Prowlfan1011
Summary: While the war has just begun, more Trouble starts to appear in other worlds besides Videoland, worlds that aren't connected, Alpha must travel with Fairy, Molly and most of his team and deal with threats that endanger the multiverse, and team up with the Smashers of the Smash Brothers tournament, meaning both heroes and villains alike, to protect their homes as well.
1. Chapter 1

Prowlfan1011: Hey guys, I know it's a bit late but I'm back and here with the first episode one of Season two.

Alpha: Talk about a long break, and we've all been waiting for this to come out!

Fairy: I bet a lot of things will happen once the season progresses.

Molly: I agree, but I have a feeling the first chapter's got some twist and turns, right?

Prowlfan1011: Yep, but I think there's something I have to address after the chapter.

* * *

A few days passed after the fight the Decepticons, Alpha was in his human form as Marcus once again, he had just come back from the convention, Fairy and Molly were with him as they were playing the Super Smash Brothers 3DS game, they were in Smash Run mode, with Marcus being Sonic, Molly being Little Mac and Fairy being Link, they had just finished the first part as they were sent to a race course. "Oh boy, here we go." Molly paled, she hated the race parts of Smash Run, Fairy was obviously new to the game, so she didn't know what to expect.

Sonic and Link were neck and neck as they were moving so fast, leaving Little Mac far behind, much to his and Molly's annoyance. "Get ready, Levi I'm about to beat you in this race." Marcus said as he and Sonic were closer to the end, but that proved to be his mistake as Sonic collided with the lava covered obstacles sending him back a few feet where Little Mac was catching up.

Link was now able to speed up as Sonic was catching up after Marcus's slip-up. _Come on Marcus, don't let her beat you._ Sonic thought as Marcus tried to speed up, but it was too late, Link had already won the race as Fairy had just won Smash Run. "But I...how..." Marcus stuttered as Molly's mouth hung open, Fairy chuckled. "Well, I guess that's one way to win." She said, those who they were playing as nodded in agreement. _"I'll say, I think Marcus uses me too much for Smash Run."_ Sonic said through the screen, Little Mac just grumbled to himself about not winning very often, Link only smiled, Marcus glared at link in anger. "You know it would be nice if you opened your mouth and spoke for once." He growled to the Hylian, Link held up a sign that read 'ain't gonna happen, not for a long time.'

"Then I'll make you scream for mercy when I play the next Smash Run." Marcus threatened, Little Mac tried to hold back his laughter, but failed as he let it out full blast, Sonic rolled his eyes. _"You'll never get that guy to talk. I can tell since he's been through some traumatic experiences."_ He said, Marcus sighed. "I give up, there'll be no way to get that long eared smart alack to talk." He groaned, pressing the button to go to the character selection screen, he sighed as the girls hugged him in order for the teen to calm down.

The trio went to another mode as they went to the Stadium section of the game for Rival Smash Mode, instead of going to pick a character, Marcus went for a Mii, Molly and Fairy were confused, they watched as he picked a Mii that had spiky black hair and a pair of glasses. "Markiplier?" She asked, Marcus nodded. "Ah...just a Mii that I created in my favorite YouTuber's old appearance, come on, he's done games that he can play like the Five Nights At Freddy's series, Vanish (which is very horrifying), and many other games, he even got to play fan games which were made by other people." He explained, Fairy was interested, she wanted to see Markiplier's videos of the games that he played. "Wow, I want to watch his videos." She spoke out, Marcus chuckled, but knew it could wait for later.

"Maybe later, Levi, I want to find out if you can be the rival in this game." Marcus said, Fairy smiled, but before anyone could start playing, alarms blared, the trio raced over to the computer as Nicole had just appeared, Shard followed in as he and Nicole looked at the screen. "I've never seen anything like this, the danger readings are off the charts..." She said, Shard nodded as he pulled up a list of alerts. "These seem to be in the unknown regions of the Multiverse, Reiji and Xiaomu are the only ones who've had experiences like this before." He stated, Marcus heard what they were saying, and he knew that the two had done some amazing feats, but that wasn't important at the moment. "Maybe, but we haven't got time for explanations. Nicole, can you tell who's available and the closest?" Marcus asked, Mobian AI used the satellite to find who was nearby, a few signals popped up on the screen. "Aside from fairy being with us, Harpuia, Phantom, Fefnir, Atlas, Aeolus, Sairnaq and Thetis are the only ones close to us, and the only ones available outside Videoland are Vile, Dynamo, your brother and Linda." She informed, Alpha nodded, he knew that was all he had to hear. "Can we get Wheeljack?" He asked, Nicole nodded. "Yes, in fact, I think he's not busy at the moment." She answered as she pulled up an image of Steve instead of Wheeljack, he was in the middle of building a body.

It looked one of the Decepticon ground troops, or at least what seemed like parts of from various ground troops that Marcus killed, the body had mismatched colored limbs, the body was salvaged from the parts that were untouched. "Steve? Hey Steve!" Marcus shouted to get the former Decepticon's attention, Steve looked from his side of the screen as he ran over to greet the trio. "Oh, hey guys, what's up?" He asked, Marcus had no time for happy greetings. "Where's Wheeljack? I thought he was in the lab." He asked, Steve rubbed the back of his helm. "Ah, he said he had to go to the Axiom Nexus for restocking materials for the lab, I was left with all those parts from those ground troops you offlined, and from what I had made is somewhat done, all I have to do is fix up the the color scheme with an electronic paint job, and I'll place my spark in the body I made. So I'll take Wheeljack's place for now, I'm sure he won't mind." He explained, Marcus and the others nodded, days ago, Steve found out that Marcus could go back and forth between his Reploid and human forms, as he had to take it very slowly. "Still, I'm trying to get used to working with a Reploid that turns into a human and vice versa." He added, Marcus nodded, he understood the former Decepticon, but he wondered why Steve wanted to have a new body, but then he realized that Steve wanted to leave his past behind, in a way, Marcus understood why.

"I see, well, you can be part of this team. Anyway, how are you adjusting to changing factions?" Marcus asked, Steve sighed. "I'm adjusting to that faster than what I said earlier. I'm not slapped around by Starscream, both the Autobots and Maverick Hunters treat me as if I was one of their own, I'm adjusting pretty well here, and it's better than back home, I just hope the Autobots back home don't offline me." He said with worry, Marcus smiled. "I'm sure they won't, X is my father after all, and he has a good relationship with Team Prime, he's got connections everywhere in Videoland. However, that wasn't the reason we called, there's trouble, and it's beyond Videoland." He told the former Decepticon, Steve seemed to get the message. "Oh, it's that bad huh? How big are we talking?" He asked, Marcus sighed, knowing how big the threats were. "Bigger than you could imagine, the entire Multiverse is in danger." He told the Vehicon, Steve gasped. "Aw scrap! Well, I'll hurry then." The transmission ended, Marcus went into the elevator with Molly, Fairy and Shard, they waited as they got into the living room of the house above the base, they were just in time to see the rest of the Guardians and each of the Megamen, Sairnaq and Aeolus hadn't changed from their clothes, but Atlas and Thetis had changed, Thetis wore a blue shirt that read ' I love aquatic life', and white shorts with black socks, he had a hoodie with a zipper on it, Atlas wore a red orange shirt over a white long sleeved shirt with gray sweatpants and red orange socks to match the tee she wore of the long sleeved shirt, and that wasn't all, Atlas's personality had changed mostly from a violent girl to a girl who was just as much as Amy and the rest of the girls, but the differences between them and her was that Atlas seemed to enjoy heavy metal and rock music, Thetis shared Marcus's interest in almost everything, which gave Marcus and Fairy a clue to what their future child would be like.

But that wasn't much compared to Aeolus and Sairnaq's personalities, Aeolus went from being an arrogant jerk to an almost exact clone of Harpuia, Sairnaq mellowed out somewhat, but he wanted to be alone from time to time, but he still worked well on missions.

The rest of the Guardians only changed in appearances, Harpuia wore a business suit, Marcus found out that Harpuia became a lawyer the day after the Decepticons attacked, Phantom wore a fusion of Protoman's armor from the Battle Network games and Shadowman's Megamix and Gigamix design along with elements from his own helmet mixed in with Protoman's helmet, replacing the glasses Protoman had, Fefnir had on a red tank top with white shorts and white socks, but wasn't the biggest shock, each of the three had different hair color, Harpuia was blonde, Phantom had black hair, and Fefnir had red hair in contrast to Fairy's blue hair.

"Hey you guys, what's up?" Atlas asked, sounding like she had a good day, Marcus was about to tell them what was going on when a a silver Mobian hedgehog appeared from a portal, Marcus recognized the hedgehog as Silver. "I'm guessing you're Silver, am I right?" He asked, Silver nodded. "You are correct, and how did you know about me?" He asked, Marcus didn't have time to explain about how he knew, he had to explain the current situation. "That's not important right now, what is, is the present time is in chaos, we need your help, if you agree to help us." He offered, Silver nodded. "Alright, I will assist you, by the way, do you know of Sonic?" He asked, Marcus nodded, he confirmed knowing Sonic. "I do, were you aware that there are other versions of Sonic?" He asked back, Silver nodded. "I've only seen a few, but, yes...I am." He answered, Marcus nodded, feeling satisfied with the answer.

"Good, once a friend arrives, we'll be on our way, but you'll be surprised at what he'll look like." Marcus said as a Spacebridge appeared, out came a black and purple Cybertronian in their height. "Hey guys, like the new look?" He asked, Marcus instantly recognized the voice. "Steve? Wow you look good. Only one question, though...what's up with your visor?" He asked, Steve chuckled as he switched his visor color from yellow to blue to red. "Ah, I made a last minute adjustment to the visor, and felt like being what I want to be, an Autobot and a Maverick Hunter." he explained, Marcus smiled, but then he noticed something, the Spacebridge was still open. "Why is the Spacebridge still open?" He asked, Steve turned and saw that the Spacebridge was still open. "Huh, it should have closed once I was out and arrived here, I wonder who's coming through here." He said in wonder as six figures came stepped out of the vortex.

Marcus recognized the six figures, Pit, Simon, Megaman, Elecman, Sonic and Bravoman. "Hey guys welcome back!" He greeted, Megaman smiled and nodded. "Hey Marcus, what's up? Videoland in trouble again?" He asked, Marcus explained the whole situation, the six gasped in horror. "That's bad news!" Bravoman said, Sonic nodded in agreement, Elecman began to speak. "Well, no matter, we'll do it because we'll fight whoever's behind these threats." He declared, Marcus smiled, liking Elecman's attitude. "That's what I want to hear, now, who else is..." He trailed as Quickman and Anna came in. "Perfect, we need your help, we'll explain everything to you two on the way." He finished, but another voice spoke up. "Well how about us? We're here too, y'know?" The others turned to see Kevin and Lana with them.

"You two as well? Guess we got some veterans here who know what to do." Marcus said, Molly went over Thetis and handed Model L over to him. "You can have Model L back, I'll have to use one of the other Biometals." She told him as Thetis received Model L. "Hey Model L, I missed you." He said to the Biometal, Model L giggled and floated. "So did I, Thetis." She said, Molly smiled as she watched the scene before her unfold, she found it to be adorable.

Lana chuckled, then she found another Biometal, this one looked like of the Maverick Hunters, but it was silent. "Are you just sitting there, or are you looking at something?" She asked, the Biometal looked at the former princess. "I was looking at that girl, she seems to be lonely, I guess I can understand where she's coming from, but for a different reason." She said, Lana looked at the Biometal, she wondered if the Biometal had a life before becoming a Biometal. "And who were you before you became a Biometal?" She asked, the Biometal was silent before answering. "Marino. That's who I was before I was destroyed in battle while I ended up as a Cyber Elf, When I came to, I found this giant robot who said he brought me back while making Biometals of 'Robot Masters' I didn't want to believe him, but the Biometals proved me wrong by saying that they were based on the Robot Masters themselves." She answered, Lana was surprised. "But Marino is..." She was interrupted by the Biometal. "...is a boy's name, I know, but I kept it, anyway." She said, wanting to move on, Lana decided to get back on topic. "So you said you were lonely, any reason why you mentioned that?" She asked a second time, Marino sighed. "I wanted to make Zero happy, but he said that he didn't want to be my boyfriend, he didn't anyone close to him be affected by what happened to him years ago...until now...I'm happy he gets the girl of his dreams, I guess I'm jealous of the girl. He's married to her, yet I'm happy for both of them." She explained in a sad tone, Lana nodded, seeing what she meant. "I know what you mean, I'm glad I met Kevin, otherwise I'd be stuck without him, yet, I was jealous that he had a girlfriend before me, but when he told me that she dumped him, I honestly felt bad for him." She told Marino, the Biometal looked shocked.

Marino felt even more sympathetic than before, She looked to the older woman. "Maybe you and I can be partners." She said, Lana nodded in agreement, being partners with a Biometal was new to her, but she welcomed the idea, then she walked over to a desk where she found more Biometals, nearly every single one of them were Robot Master based, but on the desk, one Biometal stuck out from the rest, it looked like the head of a Pseudoroid and a hedgehog one at that, She picked it as the Biometal woke, the Biometal looked around, confused as to where it was. "Where...where am I?" It asked in a female voice, Lana giggled. "You're not in your world anymore, little one." She said in a sweet motherly tone, the Biometal looked up. "Can you tell me where Master Albert is?" She asked, Marcus heard the name and ran over to Lana who was holding the Biometal. "I think know what happened to him, if you can tell me who you are." He said to the Biometal. The biometal floated to look at Marcus. "The name's Hedgeshock, Hedgeshock the Erinaceroid." She introduced herself in the way Sonic usually introduced himself in, Marcus's eyes widened, but got a hold of himself as he calmed himself down, he began to explain. "Master Albert's gone, Hedgeshock, I'm sorry, but that's the way things went." He said, then heard sniffing coming from the former Pseudoroid as she cried. "He promised...that we would change the world, he...promised that we'd live to see the future..." She bawled, Marcus felt bad for the female Biometal as he cradled her. "I'm sorry you went through that, Hedgeshock, but Albert lied to you, you were used by him as his pawn, that's the way villains work, sometimes...but you have to understand, Albert had goals to rule the world, but without you or the Pseudoroids, and would have flooded your world anyway." He told the crying biometal, as he shed tears himself, Hedgeshock finally stopped crying when she calmed down. "But what will I do now? I've got nowhere to go." She said sadly, Marcus looked to Molly. "Think you can take care of her?" He asked, Molly nodded, she felt that Hedgeshock needed someone to cope with. "Sure, can she be my partner? I always was fond of hedgehogs." This got a few blushes from Sonic and Silver, Marcus chuckled. "Alright then, you'll get along just fine." He told the two, Molly smiled and Hedgeshock cheered.

"Who else have we got that needs a Biometal?" Marcus asked, Kevin raised his hand along with Anna, he sighed. "Alright, follow me." Both father and daughter followed Marcus over to the desk as they looked at the Biometals, Kevin looked at them all, he didn't want any of them except the that caught his eye, a Biometal looked like it wore a top hat as it had two purple stripes resembling hair with the face under the hat and between the hair. "I'll take this one, for some reason I have feeling he's smart." He said as he picked up the Biometal as Anna looked at the Biometals, She looked at a Biometal that had had the helmet of an Autobot, but it wasn't like any of the Autobots she had seen besides Wheeljack and Black Convoy, the top half was white and the bottom half was red with fins in an almost v shape look, a bronzish gold face between the white and red halves with blue eyes. "I wonder what they call you, my friend." She said, the blue eyes lit up as the Biometal came online, hearing the sentence from Anna. "Name's Override, and where am I? This doesn't seem to be Velocitron." It responded in a female voice, Anna shook her head. "Well, you're on A version of Earth, just not the Earth you know." She replied, the Biometal sighed. "Well, I'll be familiar with most of where I was before, but I don't think I'll expect similarities here." She said, letting out a heavy sigh, Anna nodded, feeling sorry for the former Cybertronian.

Kevin's Biometal came online, looking around. "It seems I'm no longer a Reploid, nor am I in my world anymore." It said with a male voice, Kevin nodded. "It seems that is the case, by the way, mind telling me your name?" He asked, the Biometal was silent for a second before responding. "The name's Spider, named after the variation of the solitaire card game. My job was working on Reploid DNA, but I abandoned my job while becoming a bounty hunter, I was assisting X and Zero on their mission while trying to stop Wild Jango, unfortunately, I was killed before I could assist X in apprehending Jango, I don't know who my killer was. And seeing that I'm here, I'm guessing that my own DNA was used to bring me back in this form." He told everyone, Marcus nodded in confirmation. "You are, and for your earlier statement, your killer was corrupt millitary Reploid called Redips, His name is your name spelled backwards, he used the same copy technology that Axl had, and took your form." He told the Biometal, Spider took in the information slowly, he nodded, it made sense to him now.

Spider looked to Kevin, who nodded."Well, I guess we'll be partners, then." He said, Marcus nodded as everyone was now ready, he wondered where to go, he looked to Shard and Nicole standing at the computer. "So where's the universe that's in the most danger?" He asked, Nicole brought up an image of a futuristic city. Humans and robots alike were running for their lives, it looked like the Decepticons were at it again, except this time, the Mavericks were there, aiding the Decepticons in destroying the city.

"Apparently the Decepticons are at it again, and this time, the Mavericks are with them." Nicole informed, Marcus nodded, knowing what to do. "Alright, then that's where we're headed. What's the name of that city?" He asked, it was Shard's turn to answer. "Silicon City. Odd, you think Silicon Valley and Silicon City are related in that universe?" He half joked, everyone shrugged, well, anybody who had a fully body that wasn't a Biometal, Shard sighed. "I guess we're not laughing here." He said, Nicole kissed him fully on the lips, the others chuckled and watched as Shard blushed. HARD.

Marcus decided that there was enough comedy for one day, he knew his makeshift team was supposed to have left moments before, and he looked to Shard. "You coming?" He asked, Shard nodded, Nicole shook her head. "I'm afraid I can't go, I have to keep monitoring the threats around the multiverse, but I will inform your father and the others on what's happening, I will prepare a Spacebridge for you guys." She said as a Spacebridge appeared, Marcus had already transformed into Alpha as the others did the same, with Kevin, Lana and Anna watching the four Megamen and Molly Megamerge, and followed suit.

Kevin's Megamerged form looked like he was formally dressed, Anna was decked out in Reploid styled Cybertronian armor, Lana looked like Marino, even with Lana's hair turned green and styled to match Marino's hairstyle, and Molly looked like a human version of Hedgeshock's Pseudoroid body, instead of having plugs for hands, the plugs were resting on the top of her hands, but that wasn't the biggest shocker, it wasn't just Molly who gained a new form, there stood a yellow female Mobian hedgehog, she looked like a cross between Sonic and Amy Rose, the difference between Amy and the mysterious hedgehog was that Amy wore a red dress, anthat she wore her hair down, this hedgehog wore a green t-shirt that read 'electricity is power' and had brown shorts, her hair was half down to resemble Amy in the face, and the the quills on the back of her head was in Sonic's style, she had a modified version of Sonic's shoes made to look like they were boots, everyone was shocked beyond belief.

"Okay, I'm gonna go on a whim, and guess that you're Hedgeshock." Alpha said as the mysterious hedgehog now identified as Hedgeshock nodded, still in shock in having a new body.

Sonic looked at Hedgeshock, his mind went nuts, she looked cuter than Amy did. Wait, did he just think that? He shook his head to get rid of the thought, Silver let out a deep breath, his mind reminding him that he had a girlfriend, Alpha decided it was time to move on. "We better hurry, guys, Silicon City won't be able to save itself." He reminded them, everyone, minus Nicole, entered the Spacebridge as it closed behind them.

* * *

Silicon City

* * *

civilians were screaming in terror as the Decepticons and Mavericks opened fire on the city, up on one of the buildings, a robot in blue with a robot dog in red armor watched the scene unfold as he looked in horror. "Mini, are you seeing this?" If one would assume he was talking to himself, you'd be wrong. "Yeah, chief. It ain't lookin' so good out there, we don't know who these guys are, if they're working with the Robot Masters, then we're in for some serious trouble." A robot the size of a grasshopper spoke from inside the blue robot's head, the robot dog whined, sounding worried. "Well we can't just stand around and watch everyone get killed, we've got to save them!" The blue robot said, the robot dog transformed into a hover board as the blue robot jumped onto the transformed robo canine as the two flew at the attacking Decepticon and Maverick army.

"Quick switch; Elecman schematics!" The blue robot's colors changed to Elecman's colors and his left arm changed into what looked like a plug as he fired shots of electricity on one of the Decepticon ground troops, the shot did nothing but stun the ground trooper, this annoyed the trooper as he fired on the blue robot, the robot dog returned fire as it fired lazers from it's eyes, stunning the Decepticon even further, the other Decepticons returned fire as both the robot and his dog were having a hard time avoiding the laser fire.

The blue robot tried firing back but there were too many lazers around him, and one him him in the chest as he fell off the flying dog, he fell into a dead end of an alleyway, the ground troops and Mavericks surrounded him, the Decepticons were bigger than the Mavericks as the blue robot looked up to see them. "Mini, if this is our last battle, I guess it's been fun working with you." He said the smaller robot saluted. "Same here, boss. The damage to your systems are severe, you can barely stand up, if we go down, at least we'll down with honor." He replied, the blue robot sighed._ Dad, Suna, looks like I won't be coming back, after all._ He thought, he closed his eyes as he waited for death to come and take him, it never came, he looked to see the Decepticons and Mavericks blasted and sliced to pieces.

"You alright?" The stranger asked as he held out his hand, the blue robot accepted the hand as he was gently pulled up. "Not so well, but I'll live, thanks for saving me." He said, the stranger nodded, knowing how it felt. "Yeah, been through something similar, I know how you feel. Name's Alpha." the stranger introduced himself, and he pointed to the rest of his team. "This is half my team, my Girlfriend Fairy Leviathan, and her brothers, the X Guardians, the Megamen, Atlas, Thetis, Sairnaq, and Aeolus, the N Team, Kevin keene, Lana Keene, Megaman, Pit, AKA: Kid Icarus, and Simon Belmont, the team that started off with only four, and now the daughter of Kevin and Lana, Annabel Keene has joined them, then there's Sonic, he's a hero from his world as Silver is from the future of the same world, along with Shard, who is our resident cyborg along with Hedgeshock, though she isn't from Sonic's world, used to be a villain, she's on our side, Quickman, his speed is considered the same as Sonic's, and is one my most trusted soldiers, and used to be enemies with Megaman, Elecman is one of our most powerful allies, he just joined recently along with our newest ally, a Cybertronian who goes by the name Steve, he and Megaman share the same creator, so they're brothers, Bravoman isn't a robot, he's a human who was given powers, and he's dealt with his fair share of robots, and we have as well. And this is my ex-girlfriend, Molly " He said introducing the team, the blue robot nodded, and felt weirded out. "I see, I'm also called Megaman, and is this your first time here in Silicon City?" He asked, Alpha nodded, also confused. "Yeah, and did you say your name was Megaman?" He asked back, the other Megaman nodded. "Yeah, is there a problem?" He asked, Alpha shook his head. "No, but there's going be some confusion here, between you and my uncle, the Megaman who's with me and my team is my uncle. Don't ask, it's complicated, and as for the Megamen, they're not related to my family, or at least I think so..." He said, mostly that last part to himself, the other Megaman nodded somewhat understanding.

"Well, I think we can clear up some confusion, I'll tell you who I really am, but not here, anyone could be listening." The other Megaman advised, Alpha nodded in agreement, thinking that it would be for the best. "Alright, so where do you think we should go?" He asked, the other Megaman already knew where to go. "Don't you worry, I already have a place in mind." He said as the robot dog from earlier flew to him. "Rush! I was so worried, I thought you were gone for good!" He said, feeling relieved, he looked to the Maverick Hunters. "Follow me, I know of a place we can go. Nobody will know...except my sister, I've got to get some repairs, anyway." He told them, Alpha nodded. "Alright, lead the way."

A while later, the entire group was in a warehouse as the other Megaman was being repaired internally and externally by both the smaller robot and a human girl, the Maverick Hunters watched, Alpha looked to the girl. "So you're his sister, huh? Your Megaman never told us you were human." He said, the girl sighed. "That's because he doesn't have to, in order to keep his identity a secret, he can't reveal his identity to anyone, not even our dad, Mega Mini, Rush and I are the only ones who know of his real identity._"_ She told him, Alpha and Rock nodded, but there was something they knew that was flawed in the girl's logic. "While you may be right, there is a flaw in that logic." Alpha said, Rock decided to tell them what Alpha meant. "It means that your Doctor Light knows who your brother is, but he's pretending that he doesn't know, was there any hint that would give it away?" He asked, the other Megaman thought for a moment, he tried to think of something, he did get a vague idea, though.

"Dad has a lab, he's in there almost half the time." The other Megaman pointed out, Alpha nodded, seeing that it would make sense. "Hmm, there's also that, I think he knows something you don't, so what I suggest, pretend that you don't know anything about you father knowing who your brother is. I'm thinking that someone else was built by Dr. Light, and is also keeping this a secret, someone who knows Megaman all too well, systems and all." He said, Mega Mini popped out, looking very ticked off.

"Look mister, I don't know what you're talking about, but it ain't me!" The small robot shouted, Alpha smiled, knowing Mega Mini was hiding something, and had had already figured it out, the girl looked at Mini was well, feeling very confused with her brother. "Mini? Is there something you're not telling us?" She asked, Mega Mini covered his mouth not wanting to say anything. "I think he's being a robot chicken." Alpha said, those who got the reference laughed. "HEY! What's so funny?!" Mega Mini shouted, getting more annoyed and ticked off, Alpha chuckled a bit before he stopped smiling, everyone knew this was getting serious. "You can't hide the secret from me, I know what your function is, it's to keep your Megaman from glitching and from being affected by the weapons he copies, that's why Dr. Light made you." He said as everyone gasped, the other Megaman looked shocked. "Is...is that...true, Mini?" He asked, hoping it wasn't true. "...I...I..." the small robot stammered, Alpha groaned in annoyance. "Out with it already!" He snapped, Mega Mini couldn't take it anymore, the pressure welling up inside him couldn't be contained as he tried to hold back how scared he was, but he finally caved in. "ALRIGHT! THE DOC DID BUILD ME!" He shouted in fear, Alpha knew it couldn't be kept secret any longer. "I...was to monitor his systems, to help him know right from wrong. Without me, the boss would malfunction and wouldn't be here today." He said, everyone now knew what Mini's purpose was.

Mega Mini expected his Megaman to yell and scream at him, but that never happened, the blue robot smiled. "I understand now, Mini." He said happily, Mini was confused. "You mean...you're not mad at me?" He asked, the blue robot shook his head. "Why would I? Dad gave me the best mechanic I could ask for." He told the small robot, Mega Mini smiled and sniffed, it was almost as if he was going to cry. "Thanks for understanding, boss. Shall we continue with the repairs?" He asked as both looked at the girl. "His internal systems are done, you fixed it minutes ago, now all that's left for me to do is fix the external damage." She said, then she turned to Alpha. "We didn't introduce ourselves yet, I'm Suna Light." She introduced herself, Alpha nodded. "Nice to meet you, Suna, now, then what's your brother's name?" He asked, Suna smiled, as she looked to her brother, then back to Alpha. "His name's Aki." She answered, Alpha nodded, knowing it was Japanese for the word bright. "I see, my uncle's real name is Rock, named after the music genre, his Japanese name is Rockman, and his other name was Quint before he was repaired and upgraded back into what he originally was." He replied, Rock nodded to confirm everything his nephew said was true.

Suna and Aki looked to the others. "Well I hope you'll forgive us for prying, but we don't know your names." Suna said, not wanting to intrude in on the team's privacy, Lana chuckled. "It's alright, we were about to tell you our names since you brother knows who we are, he hasn't seen what we look like out of these forms." She said, Alpha nodded, he had forgotten to go into his human form. "Oh right, everyone who's in their armor, power down." He said, the others nodded as they went back to their human forms, Biometals floating, except Hedgeshock was now separate from her Biometal, which everyone found to be confusing and interesting at the same time. "How am I separate from my Biometal?" She asked, Quickman looked at it and was able to make a deduction. "From what I could tell, there must have been a glitch in the Biometal. If there was something Wheeljack did, he must have mixed your DNA with Mobian Hedgehog DNA, I don't know if he did it by accident, or that he did it intentionally." He explained with a confused expression, Marcus knew that it had to be an accident, he decided to tell Wheeljack about this later. "We'll worry about this later, I'm just glad that Hedgeshock has a new body, but I'm curious, does she still have her abilities from her Pseudoroid form?" He asked out loud, Rush disappeared, and a second later, a wooden crate was seen flying, Hedgeshock was frightened at the incoming object, she somehow jumped as Electricity surrounded her as the crate was still falling towards her as she raised her hand and shot electricity at the crate as it was sent flying back, she gasped.

Everybody was shocked at this outcome, Hedgeshock was able to fly like silver, or at least float in the air, but they didn't know how long, Hedgeshock came down, still in shock over the fact that she could fly like Silver and use electricity like Elecman. "I...I...can't explain how freaked out I am right now." Hedgeshock's voice said through the silent Biometal, now this was clearly a mystery indeed.

Marcus looked in thought, he knew this was serious. "So Hedgeshock still has a connection to the Biometal Her DNA is in. That will be looked into, later." he spoke out, just then, his gauntlet chirped he brought out a screen as Nicole's face appeared. "Marcus! Did you make it there?" She asked, sounding very worried, Marcus nodded. "Don't worry, we all made it through just fine, but I have a feeling we'll encounter more of the Decepticons and Mavericks very soon. Oh, is Wheeljack there?" He asked, Nicole nodded nervously. "Oh, he's here alright, and he's furious." This made Marcus pale. "Oh..." he said, the image revealed Wheeljack with an angry expression, complete with twitching optics. "Maaaarrrrrrcuuuuuuus..." He growled, Marcus was fearing for his life right now, as you could tell he didn't want to face Wheeljack's wrath right now, but that seemed entirely impossible. "Uh...hey, Wheeljack..." He greeted weakly, Wheeljack couldn't hold his rage back any longer.

"WHY DID YOU TAKE SOME OF THE BIOMETALS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?! AND MOST OF ALL, WHERE'S STEVE?" Roared Wheeljack, Steve ran up to the screen feeling that he had to explain. "Uh...sorry boss, I had to take your place since you were unavailable, and uh...I made myself a new body, does that answer that question?" He asked, Wheeljack calmed down partially, but he was still furious with Marcus. "Well, I'll forgive you for that, Steve, and is that your new body? I don't mind you wearing the insignia, but why did you make it look like a Decepticon ground trooper?" He asked, Steve looked a bit guilty, but from behind the mask, Steve smiled. "Well, I wanted to become a engineer and a spy, that way I could be both, work for the Autobots, and spy on the enemy at the same time! Besides, I can change the color to that of a Decepticon and a neutral, watch!" He said, changing the color of his visor to red, Wheeljack was shocked. "Well...didn't think of that before." He muttered, Steve was so happy that he also changed paint job. "I can even change paint jobs! Has anyone done that?" He asked, Wheeljack thought for a moment, thinking back to the past, but that was only in his memories. "Hmm, only worked once back then, we didn't even continue doing that further. How did you do it? Changing the paint, I mean." He asked, Steve felt obligated to explain. "Simple, electronic paint job, it's that easy. I'll be using it very frequently, by the way, does anyone complain about having their paint job ruined?" He asked, Wheeljack groaned. "Sunstreaker's the main one who complains all the time about having his paint job going through all the things you couldn't bear to listen to, Tracks does that too, but not very often, I seem to recall him going to New York that day on an assignment, he nearly went missing that day. Thankfully, we found him, and we weren't far behind on what the Decepticons were planning, they were going use Earth's Automobiles as Decepticon soldiers, thanks to Tracks, he destroyed the controls that was keeping the automobiles online, and let me tell you, they were drones, these drones didn't have brains in human terms, they had to be operated from a computer, what makes you different is that you have a brain, emotions and a personality, he's one hundred percent real and alive. Now what was I doing again?" He asked out loud, it didn't even take a minute to remember, he was about to yell, but the look on Marcus's face more in pure rage, it was more than his fury, that was Wheeljack's biggest mistake. "WHEELJACK, YOU MOTHER FRAGGING IDIOT! WHY DIDN'T YOU INFORM ME ABOUT HEDGESHOCK HAVING MORE THAN JUST HER DNA?!" From where Wheeljack was, he fell backwards from how loud Marcus yelled, it shook the entire base, Wheeljack was more confused. "Wait, what do you mean? Hedgeshock should only have her DNA. From the way you just said it, she should just be a biometal, but how is it possible to more than just one piece of DNA?" He asked, clearly confused. "Still where are those Biometals? You shouldn't have taken them with out permission."

"JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Marcus shouted as Fairy came over and put her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder, getting his attention. "Hey, calm down. You're scaring the poor girl." She said, Marcus looked to see Suna hugging Hedgeshock who was trembling in fear, Marcus's eyes widened, and realized what he had done. Wheeljack had seen this as well, the inventor realized he had gone too far. "I'll...talk with you later, I've...got some thinking to do." He said, Marcus had the same thought. "Yeah...see you when we get back." He replied, Nicole reappeared on the screen, looking very upset. "Marcus..." She began, but Marcus stopped her. "Sorry Nicole, can you call back later?" He asked, before Nicole could respond, he closed the screen, sighing.

Marcus looked to everyone, they all looked worried, then he looked away, and before they knew it, Marcus removed his gauntlet as it dropped to the floor, making everyone gasp. "I'm sorry, but I need to be alone." He said, he ran out of the Warehouse as he headed, Aki and Suna looked one another. "Think he'll be alright?" Aki asked, Suna knew she might have seen something familiar once before. "Maybe, he's not had a good day so far, judging from how he acted." She said, Fairy nodded, but knew more than Aki and Suna did. "He's been trough more than you could imagine, he's still reeling from what happened when he first found out that he wasn't human." She said, everyone felt bad, Hedgeshock felt even more bad, she knew that she should have supported him, she made her decision. "I'll look for him, he's feeling worse than I am right now, and I should help him, he'll need my support." She told the group, picking the gauntlet up, she looked back. "I'll find him, don't worry." She said, Steve stepped in. "Let me go with you." He said, Hedgeshock was confused. "Why do you want to want to go? Do you have something to tell me?" She asked, Steve knew there wasn't time to explain in front of her. "I'll tell you on the way." He said as the two went outside, Steve transformed into his vehicle mode and opened the passenger door. "Get in, we'll get there in no time." He told the former Pseudoroid, Hedgeshock nodded as she was in the passenger seat, she buckled up as she saw a person in the driver seat, he was at least in his early twenties he had black hair in a ponytail that reached to the back of his neck, he wore a pair of glasses, he had a white T-shirt with a black jacket that had purple sleeves, he had on a pair of purple pants, white socks and black shoes to complete his look.

"Don't freak out, this is just my holoform, I activated it as soon as I transformed." The holoform said in Steve's voice, Hedgeshock was weirded out by this, but said nothing as she got in, she sat straight up, the two began driving on the road as they looked for Marcus.

Meanwhile, Marcus was in the park, he sat on a tree stump, he was crying, his sobs were heard from a distance as he continued sobbing. "You okay, friend?" A voice asked from behind, he stopped crying as he looked to see a somewhat familiar face, he nearly jumped out of his skin, the robot looked confused. "Are you alright? I'm sorry if I scared you." The robot apologized, Marcus could see the resemblance between this robot and Woodman. ""Uh...y-yeah, I'm fine." He lied, the Robot shook his head, knowing it was a lie. "You're obviously not, why don't we talk about it? Maybe you'll better after a while. Oh, want some tea?" He offered, Marcus nodded, this version of Woodman was very generous to him as he was given a cup of tea. "Sure." He replied, Woodman didn't have a mouth, so he couldn't drink tea. "So, what brings you here?" The wooden robot asked, Marcus sighed as he took a sip of the tea, and looked up to Woodman. "I...ran away from my friends, I recently scared one of them, I couldn't bring myself to face them, so I had to look for somewhere to go, I had pressure from the fear and rage build up and when I...scared her, I immediately realized what I did, and...well...you could probably guess from what happened." He told the robot, Woodman nodded, understanding what Marcus said, he didn't have very many friends. "I see. Is that why you ran away?" He asked, Marcus nodded, confirming the question, Woodman decided to ask again. "This friend, is she new to your group?" Marcus nodded. "She is, she's like a kid, but that's what I like about her, she just came into the group today, I consider her like a little sister, like family." He told the wooden bot.

Woodman nodded, then he saw a car coming, and to his shock, a humanoid female hedgehog came running out of it while holding a gauntlet a fast speed, Marcus knew who this was. "Hedgeshock!" He called out as the female Hedgehog let go of the gauntlet and hugged him. "We were so worried." She said in a relieved voice, Marcus was confused, Woodman was equally confused. "Please tell me I'm seeing things." He pleaded, Marcus looked to Woodman and shook his head. "Unfortunately, you're not seeing things, Woodman, this is the one I was talking about, her name is Hedgeshock, she's still getting used to all of this, and no, she's not a pet." He told the wooden robot, Woodman nodded, understanding why Marcus was being protective of the hedgehog, it was almost as if he was a big brother to the hedgehog. "I see, she seems attached to you. You said you see her as a little sister, right?" He asked, Hedgeshock looked surprised. "You see me as a little sister?" She asked, Marcus nodded, smiling. "I do, no lies here, besides, I'm an only child, though I do have a cousin, but she's far from home at the moment. I think she'd be surprised if she found out about you." He told the former Pseudoroid, Hedgeshock smiled, but then Marcus thought of something, he paled a bit, but he still kept a happy face. "Then there's the adoption paperwork, but I'll see if you and I will get this worked out." Then he heard something beeping, it was coming from his gauntlet, Marcus slipped it on as he activated the screen, Nicole's worried face appeared. "Are you alright? Everyone was worried about you!" She said, Marcus nodded, he sighed, he didn't mean to make his friends worry about him. "I'm alright, I just needed someone to talk to." He said glancing to Woodman, Nicole let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness, I believe there's someone who wants to apologize to you and Hedgeshock." The screen switched to Wheeljack. "Oh...hey, Marcus...sorry about my little outburst back there, I guess I was just frustrated with what happened." He said, Marcus nodded, he was feeling the same way. "Yeah, and I'm sorry for yelling at you, but I think we owe a bigger apology to Hedgeshock." He said, the female hedgehog blushed as both Marcus and the Autobot inventor looked at her. "Look, we're sorry we scared you earlier, Hedgeshock, we should have controlled our tempers." Mzarcus apologized, being honest and sincere, Hedgeshock giggled, then looked down sadly. "I accept your apology, but I feel bad for you, I heard about your past, and I'm sorry for prying into it." She said, Marcus flinched, he figured that Fairy might've told Hedgeshock almost everything.

"You've nothing to be sorry for, I'll tell you everything of my past when we get back." Marcus said, just then, the screen flashed red, interrupting the call, the warning sign popped up as dots appeared, Woodman took as a sign of ambush. "We're surrounded, aren't we?" He asked, Marcus nodded grimly. "Seems that way. I'm almost afraid to ask, but can I ask you to not attack me while I'm about to do something?" He asked, Woodman didn't know what Marcus was talking about but decided not to ask. "Uh...sure..." He said, Marcus transformed into Alpha as he got ready, Steve transformed into his robot mode as he looked around.

"Where are we being attacked from..." Steve paused as he and Alpha listened closely. "SEEKERS!" They shouted, Alpha looked to Woodman. "We're going to be attacked from above, the Seekers are part of the same group that attacked Silicon City earlier today, I have a feeling we'll need help." He told the wooden robot, Woodman nodded. "I don't know how much help I'll be, but I'll aid you in fending off these Seekers." He said, Alpha nodded, but felt the Seekers weren't the only ones around. "Right, but I have a feeling they aren't alone." He activated the screen as Nicole's face appeared again. "Nicole, we're about to be attacked, alert the rest of the team in the warehouse that we're under attack!" He ordered, Nicole nodded, sending a message to the rest of the team. "Done, they'll be here in fifteen minutes once they get the message." She informed, Alpha nodded, seeing that it would take too long.

Alpha wanted to protest, but decided to not to. "Fine, as long as they get the message, we'll hold out as long as we can." He said, feeling that the three of them wouldn't last long against another army.

Woodman couldn't see where the Seekers were, at times like this, he wished he had been outside the forest if he hadn't run off years ago. "I can't see them! Where are they?" He shouted over the noise as the group hid from incoming fire from above.

Alpha mentally cursed himself for not seeing this happening, he hoped the others would get here before he'd be turned into scrapmetal. "We'll have to hold out as long as the rest of the team gets here! Assuming they heard the blaster fire outside the warehouse." He said, it wasn't long before the rest of the team including Aki arrived, providing cover fire.

Fairy and Molly ran right over to Alpha, they both slapped him, he knew he deserved it. "I deserve that, and I'm sorry for making you guys worry! I'll make it up to you, I promise!" He told the two, Fairy hugged him and kissed him. "You better, I want you to stop running off without warning next time!" She snapped, Woodman almost chuckled at the scene, but knew he was in the middle of a battle. "I hate to interrupt the moment, but can we get back to the battle?!" He asked, Alpha nodded, Aki and Rock had appeared next to them. "We're outnumbered! We can't take much more of this!" Aki cried out, just then several humanoid shapes appeared, Alpha recognized them with horror written on his face. "Aw no..Variants!" He shouted, Fairy, Rock, Aki and Woodman looked confused. "Variants? Do you know something that I don't?" Fairy asked, Alpha nodded. "Shortly after Zero's real body was destroyed, Wiel replaced the Pantheons with the Variants, these things resemble Vile with the standard troops looking like him." He said, just then a voice rang out. "Then let me deal with these fakes!" It was Vile, he appeared from a Spacebridge as it closed behind him, Vile blasted the Variants apart as he had landed where two of them once stood.

Alpha was in shock, he didn't expect vile to arrive. "How?" He asked, the purple Reploid began to explain. "Your old man and Wheeljack sent me once Nicole alerted the rest of us. Besides, I want in on this, and whoever this Wiel is, I'll make him pay for copying and stealing my design." He said, Alpha nodded, then he had an idea. "Yeah, but you know what? His Japanese name is also your name!" He said, that did it, whatever sanity Vile had left, he went from calm to enraged in mere seconds as he tore through the Variants like crazy.

Everyone watched Vile as he went berserk, the Seekers now directed their attention on Vile, but the Maverick Hunters wouldn't let their friend be destroyed, they provided cover fire as Vile ripped the Variants apart, he continued until there were no more of the Variants, he calmed down, "Glad I got that out of my system." He said as he saw parts of the Seekers on the ground. "Whoa, did I do that?" He asked, Alpha chuckled. "Nah, you destroyed the Variants while we provided cover fire for you, the Seekers were going to tear you apart, but we took care of that. Oh...want an E-Crystal?" He asked, handing out an E-crystal, Vile shrugged, but he knew it wouldn't hurt to try it. "Eh...why not? Might be as good as an E-tank." He said, grasping the crystal as he consumed it, his red eye shone through the blackness where his face would be, he felt refreshed, he felt good. "Wow, this is good." He said, Alpha nodded in agreement. "Whenever I'm in this form, my energy drains when I'm damaged, I alternate between the crystals and tanks when the situation calls for it." He explained, Vile nodded in agreement, a warning rang out, this time it was only one blip on the radar, Alpha looked to see who the intruder was.

The intruder turned out to be a robot in black armor in a cross between Bass an Zero's pre-Omega state, the face was covered, and the armor was covered in yellow lights, Alpha kept himself in control. "Mind telling why you appeared? Are you in league with our attackers?" He asked, the mysterious robot chuckled, Alpha had a nagging feeling he wasn't being targeted, but someone else was.

"If I was, I would have joined anyway, but I'm after someone else. Him." He pointed at both Aki and Rock, he could tell Rock was a bit different, but still looked like Aki, but he really couldn't tell who was who since he didn't know who Rock really was. "Megaman." He said aloud, the two Megamen looked at each other in confusion. "Which one?" They asked at the same time, the black robot looked annoyed, yet confused. "Wait, so you're both named Megaman?!" He nearly shouted, both Megamen nodded, before he could use his buster, Vile appeared in front of him. "Now hold on a minute, what have you got against them? They did nothing to you!" He exclaimed, the black robot growled. "That's none of your business! Well actually, I don't really know about the other Megaman, but I want to fight the Megaman I know, the one with the blue light on his helmet!" He said, moving fast and past Vile as he charged towards Aki as the young robot dodged his enemy. "Well, glad we got past the confusion, but what I still want to know is why you're targeting me! What did I ever do to replace you!?" Aki asked, the black robot growled but didn't say anything.

Watching from the background, Alpha and Rock found this battle to be similar to their pasts. "This fight, it reminds me of when I first fought Blues." He said in a heartbroken tone, Alpha shed a tear. "And when I fought Omega, it just isn't right." He added, feeling that he had enough of this senseless violence, dashing into the fight as the black robot charged his buster, and fired, Alpha couldn't move in time, so he turned his body to shield Aki and received damage, although the blast wasn't severe, but the pain was searing through his body, the black Robot and Aki were shocked, Aki ran to Alpha's aid, while the black robot was outraged. "YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! This was my chance to destroy Megaman, BUT YOU TOOK IT FROM ME AND INTERFERED!" He screamed in fury, Alpha looked at the black robot, it wasn't of hate or anger, it was sadness and sympathy. "I'm tired of this senseless violence, and from the looks of things, you hate Megaman because you and him are related, you ran away because of what happened..." He said, the robot growled. "LIES!" He screamed, he tried to fire his buster, but it backfired, causing it to be damaged, this only proved more to Alpha's truth. "Your buster is damaged, making your situation similar to an uncle who's no longer alive." Alpha continued, feeling even more heartbroken. "You ran away because you didn't want to be fixed." He finished, the black robot didn't even move. "You think you know everything about me? Well, you're wrong. So what if I did run away..." He didn't even get to finish as another robot appeared, this one was the size of an adult, the black robot turned to see the taller robot. "What are you doing here? I was about to destroy Megaman!" He said, nobody liked what was going to happen next. "You've had your chances, besides, you're of no use to me anymore." The tall robot detached a weapon from his back and fired at the black robot.

The black robot was sent flying into a tree, sparking from the heavy damage he received from the weapon, the others looked horrified as Alpha looked enraged. "HOW DARE YOU!" He roared in anger, the tall robot laughed. "He's just nothing more than a helpless robot, now. You and your friends will be next, because once I'm done with you, Silicon City and the multiverse will cower in fear in my name, for I am Lord Obsidian!" He declared, Alpha growled, this Lord Obsidian was making his anger boil to the point of breaking his sanity. he heard the word "multiverse", then it hit him, the robot wasn't just going to stop at destroying Silicon City, he also had intentions to destroy the multiverse. "I won't allow that!" He shouted as he dashed with his Z-Saber activated, Lord Obsidian dodged quickly to avoid the slash, he observed the weapon, and whistled in admiration. "Nice sword, once I defeat you, I'll add it to my collection." He taunted, Alpha scowled. "Not happening, I have other weapons at my disposal and I'll stop you before that even happens." He retorted, then smiled. "And you don't know anything about me." Moving at blinding speed, Lord Obsidian tried to track Alpha's speed, but he couldn't.

"You're at a major disadvantage, Obsidian, if you were completely robotic, you would have caught up with my movements." Alpha stated as the battle continued, the others except the black robot were confused, Steve had started working on the damaged circuits of the damaged robot. "What does he mean by that?" Steve asked, the black robot chuckled despite the damage. "That's because he's not fully robotic." This caught the group by surprise. "Wait, so I was fighting a human the whole time?!" Aki nearly shouted, even Mega Mini was surprised. "Yikes, that is so wrong on many levels, but you're not at fault for this, but come to think of it, his voice sounds familiar." He added, Aki ran a sample of Obsidian's voice through his mind from their first battle as Mini began to work on the audio file, turning the pitch of Obsidian's voice a few pitches higher, Mini began to worry. "Uh...boss, we have a problem..." He said, Aki looked confused. "Why? Have you figured out who he is? And what is the problem?" He asked, Mini appeared from Aki's shoulder. "That's the problem, it's WHO he is, Lord Obsidian is Sgt. Night!" Aki's eyes widened in shock. "Wait, he's Sgt. Night?! How is that possible?" He shouted, Alpha and the now revealed Sgt. Night stopped for a moment as Alpha turned to face Aki.

"I think I may shed some light on the subject (no pun intended), I think that he may easily convert himself to his robot form and back again, meaning he can switch between identities at will, I've noticed how his right arm is built, it's interchangeable meaning he can use that fail, and those weapons, besides, I've been in a few battles to observe my opponent's moves and strategies, and his is pretty much easy to avoid, that's why I figured out that he wasn't fully robotic when I was using my speed to study his movements." Alpha explained out loud, Sgt. Night seemed impressed. "Hmm, you're very observant for a robot." He said, Alpha nodded in agreement, but he didn't let the praise get his head, knowing this was also a tactic any villain would use. "Yeah, but I don't go planing evil schemes to destroy the lives of innocent civilians, human or robot, I even fought a evil mad scientist who's got more of an IQ than you have, and he builds castles in his likeness." He taunted, Bravoman felt the need to speak after being silent throughout the whole battle. "I also I have an enemy who also has a fortress in his likeness, in this case, it's his head, it's weird when I look at it, he's so self absorbed, his name is Dr. Bomb, and he speaks with bad grammar, and has a Russian accent to boot!" He added, Rock turned to look at the scarf wearing hero. "Really? Compared to THAT castle, I've seen crazier than what you just described." He said and just about to argue, but fairy had to end the topic before it got out of hand. "Alright, let's not get too off topic, we're focusing on the fight, correct?" She asked, Alpha suddenly remembered as he heard Sgt. Night's flail extend, jumping as he narrowly dodged the flail.

_What did I do to...oh yeah, I managed to make him mad, that seems to be one of my strategies, and it works almost too well if I'm not careful._ _Maybe I can borrow one of Rama's moves, and being a Reploid, I can do this move easily, but it's harder than it looks, but I've got to try it._ Alpha thought as he began his plan. "How about we play follow the leader?' He mocked, Sgt. Night's anger began to boiling to the point where he had enough of being mocked, especially when it was about his IQ. "YOU!" He roared, the others watched this display as Molly seemed to recognize the technique Alpha was about to pulled. "No way, he's not gonna..." She said as the others watched what was happening.

Back with the combatants, Alpha and Sgt. Night were doing a perfect spiral as they repeated the process, everyone but Sgt. Night noticed the wind picking up, Alpha smirked, knowing that this was going in his favor. "Oh look at this, my opponent's so slow, he could barely catch up to me at this speed." He taunted even further, Kevin recognized the technique as well. "He is, but I thought Reploids could only use techniques as weapons." He said, Vile managed to speak up. "Actually, if I remember correctly, X used the Hadouken on me as he killed me the first time." He explained as he shivered in horror.

At this point, Sgt. Night was pushing his body to it's limits, he suddenly felt himself feeling lighter as he was lifted off the ground into a perfect whirlwind, shock by the development. "How is this possible!?" He shouted, Alpha managed to stay in the air long enough to send Sgt. Night fly with a Shoryuken out of the whirlwind and out of the park and land in a garbage bin somewhere in Silicon City, the whirlwind came to a complete stop as Alpha landed perfectly on the ground.

The others ran towards him as he nearly collapsed due to the pain and exhaustion he endured. "That was insane! How were you able to do that?" Fairy asked, Alpha chuckled as he slowly got up to hug his girlfriend. "You missed out on a lot of out things when I was growing up, Levi." He half joked, letting go of Fairy as she led him to the same tree stump he sat on before the whole fight happened.

"Apparently, I figured since I was a Reploid, I could perform that technique, but I hadn't done it before, so this was my first time using the technique, I wasn't sure if I could do it, but I did, guess it worked after all." Alpha explained, He tuned to face an angry Molly. "We're going to have a private chat right when we get home!" She said in an angry tone, Alpha knew where this was going. "Uh...right...got it." He said as he turned to Woodman. "Sorry about the mess, Woodman." He apologized, Woodman chuckled. "It's fine, the city can clean the park up, besides, I needed some exercise, anyway." he said, Quickman did a double take as he looked at Woodman in shock. "You're Woodman?!" He asked, Woodman looked a bit confused. "Uh...yeah...do I know you?" He asked, Quickman's shock disappeared as he shook his head. "No, but I do know of your counterpart, he's my brother." He said, it was Woodman's turn to do a double take. "You're kidding!" He exclaimed, Quickman shook his head again. "I'm not, in fact, here's a picture of him." He replied, handing a picture of his brother in his true form to Woodman.

"Wow, there's a lot of similarities between the two of us." Woodman said as he handed the picture back to Quickman. "But we also have differences, too. You'll like what I can do." He said as he transformed into a log, surprising nearly everyone, Alpha, Rock and Aki had seen this before. "Why am I not surprised? Another transforming Robot Master." Rock said, recalling his battle with Turboman, Aki looked to Rock, very confused. "Why? Why is this not first time?" He asked, Rock sighed. "The first time that happened, I was in a seventh war in my world, you weren't there, especially since I was alone." He said, Woodman seemed to understand what Rock meant. "A soldier who refused to hurt others, but fought despite what he went through. I respect that, I fought in the Hard War, but I got lost in this forest, and I've lived in it for years, thanks to the kid, I've changed, but I'm still a soldier at heart." He said, pointing to Aki, the young robot chuckled. "It was nothing." He replied, being modest.

"When we first fought, he snuck up on me like a ninja." Aki explained, Quickman buried his hands in face. "Shoot me, now." He mumbled through his hands, Woodman looked confused, Alpha chuckled. "It's not you, there's a ninja Robot Master who had alien origins, believe me, he's happy as he is." He told the wooden robot, Woodman nodded in understanding.

"Hey, uh, can we join you guys?" The voice came from out of nowhere as the group turned to see five Robot Masters, Alpha's eyes widened as he saw who they were, Fireman, Gutsman, Waveman, Airman and Elecman, the group was shocked to see them, but they weren't alone as a few more Robot Masters appeared, some of them looking a bit different, but otherwise familiar, Cutman and Iceman were standing next to one another, and to the group's surprise, a female Robot Master was with them.

"And may WE join?" The group finally got to look at the person who they hadn't seen yet, Dr. Light, as he approached them with Suna in tow. "Dr. Light, I guess it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Alpha said as he and the doctor shook hands.

"The feeling's mutual. I believe we can work things out, and I see you repaired him." Dr. Light said as he pointed to the black robot, the robot tried to look away, but Dr. light walked over to him. "Son, why did you run away? Do you know how worried I was?" He asked, the black robot didn't say anything, Light sighed as he began to walk over to Aki. "Megaman, thank you for sparing him." He said, Aki smiled. "I know, and there's something should have told you." He said, reverting back to his child form, Dr. Light didn't wasn't surprised. "So you know now, but how did you find out?" He asked, Mega Mini popped out from Aki's shoulder. "Sorry boss, I cracked under pressure this time, I did the best I could." He told the doctor, Light chuckled. "It's okay, Mega Mini, you did good, besides, what's important is that you're all okay." He replied, a few minutes later, the maverick Hunters along with the Robot Masters were in the Light house, Alpha and Fireman were sitting on a couch as they began talking. "So, you used to be a welding robot, right?" He asked, Fireman nodded in to confirm the question. "Yeah, but then I quit because my boss told me to become a fry cook, I'm not a fry cook." He said, Alpha nodded, he felt bad. "I see, but maybe construction wasn't your thing, I think you could have been a waste disposal robot, burning trash might've been your thing, there's no mistake for burning trash." He told the former construction robot, Fireman took in what Alpha said as he digested the information, he was very surprised. "Really? You think I could do that?" He asked, Alpha nodded. "I think you can, whoever assigned you to construction work really didn't think that through." He said, Rock and Aki looked at the two, Aki was very impressed, but a little jealous. "I'm surprised that Alpha's able to get Fireman to open up without fighting, though that makes me wonder, what would Fireman be?" He asked mostly to himself, Rock chuckled. "The fireman I knew was a waste disposal robot, and Gutsman was a construction robot, but your world has switched their positions around, and wouldn't you believe it? My version of Gutsman is Alpha's foster parent." He answered, Aki's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"No way..." Aki breathed, Rock shrugged. "Well, it's also complicated, Alpha might tell you about the whole thing if he feels ready. Right now, I have a feeling that Sgt. Night isn't in Silicon City anymore." He said, just then, the door to Dr. Light's lab opened as both Light, Suna and Steve came out, looking weary, but triumphant, everyone had gathered to hear the news about the black robot's recovery. "Now, I know everyone of you are asking about my oldest son, there were...complications..." He trailed for Steve to continue on. "When I was repairing him earlier, his systems were near the brink of going offline, he managed to hold on, but his armor was critically damaged, therefore we had to rebuild him from scratch, but there is good news..." He added as Suna went next. "We were able to give him a new look and replace his damaged buster, he's still mad, but he'll help us. Allow us to introduce..." She paused as the three moved out of the way to reveal the red and gray figure. "Protoman!" She added for dramatic effect, the newly dubbed Protoman stepped forward, Alpha couldn't believe what he saw, Protoman look similar Aki's Megman form with some differences, a red helmet with white trimming above the shades he wore under the helmet, gone was the oversized buster arm as it was replaced by a similar sized buster arm Aki used, but it still had the functions the oversized buster arm used.

"Oh wow, he looks perfect!" Rock said, amazed Protoman's appearance, Protoman turned to Dr. Light. "I'll help you this time...but remember this, Light! I haven't forgiven you." He said, Light nodded. "I understand. Sgt. Night always was a loose cannon, now he's gone insane, I want you, Aki, Suna, and the Robot Masters to team up with the Maverick hunters. Also, this might also give you time to learn more about yourself, or rather your new body, Hikaru, that's also your human name." He told the older sibling, Protoman felt like the name stuck, he didn't mind the human name, Aki chose to interrupt the moment before someone knocked on the door. "Oh, I better get that door." He said, running over to the door, Rock quietly followed behind as he saw Aki open the door to reveal a girl his age, she had teal hair with purple swept over to one side, she wore glasses, a red shirt, black pants, teal shoes with purple highlights, and Teal fingerless gloves.

_Man, this girl must love teal and purple a lot!_ Rock thought as he watched silently as the pair began talking. "Hey Aki, did you see the news? Megaman and these new guys just sent Lord Obsidian and those robots packing!" She said excitedly, Aki scratched the back of his head, he figured it was time to tell this girl the truth. "Well you see, Ashley, I may not have been entirely truthful. I am Megaman." He said, at first, Ashley's face was blank, then her left eye twitched, she couldn't keep a straight face, and then she started laughing, Aki expected Ashley to yell and scream at him. "I don't believe you! You can't be Megaman!" she said between laughs, Aki and Rock deadpanned at this.

"Mini, Meganize me." Aki said as he transformed into his Megaman identity, Ashley stopped laughing when she saw Aki's secret identity, her jaw went slack as her mind broke. Aki lifted Ashley's jaw up as her mind went back to reality. "Wait, you're Megaman?! Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, Aki sighed, he had to tell her anyway. "I had to keep my identity a secret, that's why so few knew who I really was, remember that day before the time of the play? When Elecman attacked, I used the smoke as a distraction, that's what happened, you saw me as Megaman, and there was that time when we faced Chemistryman, The bouncing floors were also a way for me to keep my identity a secret, so in a way, I'm like Superman, without the cape and the glasses." He explained, Mega Mini popped out of his shoulder. "That's...I got nothing..." The small robot turned to face Ashley. "Yeah, I'm real, now don't scream, I was designed to help him know right from wrong, and this case, him telling you may have been the right thing." He said, Ashley decided not to question it, but saw Rock right behind Aki. "And who is that?" She asked, Aki turned to see his counterpart, and wasn't impressed. "Come on, really?" He asked, Rock chuckled nervously. "Sorry, but I wanted to know what was going on. Can you introduce me to her, please?" He asked, Aki made a small smile. "Alright. Ashley, this is Rock, named after a music genre. Like me, he's a robot, and he's also a Megaman, from another world." He introduced, as Rock turned into his Megaman form. "Believe me, Ashley, I am real." He stated, Ashley was mentally fangirling in her mind, Rock and Aki were able to pull her into the house without nobody noticing.

Ashley snapped out of her thoughts as she was in the house, looking around, she saw the Robot Masters, she saw two of Elecman, she knew which one was which. "So there are two Elecmans, right?" She asked, Alpha heard the question as he turned to Ashley. "Uh...yeah, even I know which one's which, part of the family. Which of the two do you like more?" He asked, Ashley looked to the human looking Elecman, he reminded her of a Japanese superhero. "The one that looks like a Japanese superhero, besides, his design is cool." She answered, the human looking Elecman was stunned, he hadn't gotten a compliment like that before, he blushed. "Uh...thank you, nobody's ever said that to me before." He said, Ashley giggled. "You're welcome, and unlike you, the jerk next to you almost ruined the play I made!" She said, glaring daggers at her Elecman.

Alpha looked Aki. "Is that true?" He asked, Aki nodded. "Yeah, it's gonna take a lot for my Elecman to prove he'll change." Alpha looked satisfied with that answer. "Fair enough." He replied, he looked back to Ashley. "We also need your help, we're trying to stop an evil organization known as Oros Phlox is trying to merge our worlds together, we and our Allies are trying to prevent worlds from merging and folding in on each other, the last time that happened was when doomsday was upon the universe, and and our enemy, Ouma, was associated with them in the past, but that seemed to have changed the following year, which is now, survivors from Ouma were taken in, they are currently working with us as Maverick Hunters, even though they were our former enemy, they're also on probation until Oros Phlox is finally dealt with. I assume you'll help?" He informed, Ashley thought as she began to take everything in slowly.

"Hmm, depends, will I have a lab to work in?" She asked, Alpha thought for a moment, but decided to worry about it later. "Somewhat, do you want partners?" He asked, he looked to Suna and Steve. ""How about it, you two?" He asked, Suna smiled. "Sure, I worked with her before, shouldn't be that hard." Steve on the other hand, wasn't sure. "I'm only Wheeljack's student, I'm not sure if I should be jugging my duties around." He said, Alpha looked to Anna. "Alright, I've got nothing better to do." She said before the green Maverick Hunter could even ask.

Alpha looked back to face Ashley. "Well?" He asked, waiting for an answer, Ashley nodded. "Sign me up!" She said, smiling, Alpha shook hands with her. "Welcome to the Maverick Hunters, Ashley." He said as the two broke their handshake, Alpha finally remembered what he was supposed to do. "Oh yeah, I gotta make contact with the rest of the team, I'm sure my parents are worried by now." He said as Nicole appeared. "Hello Alpha, is everything alright?" She asked, Alpha sighed in relief. "Thank goodness...Nicole, I need to establish contact with the base." He ordered, feeling relived, Nicole disappeared as a screen materialized, showing Black Convoy. "Alpha, what's going on?" He asked through the transmission, Alpha felt that the time was to tell the former agent of Unicron. "Well, Oros Phlox have their appearance again, this time, the Decepticons were with them, and a new enemy as well, a human by the name of Breaker Night, also known as Lord Obsidian, my guess is that he's made an alliance with them and abandoned the Robot Masters of this world because he wants to cause chaos and destruction." He informed, Black Convoy looked in thought for a moment as he took in the information. "This doesn't bode well, if Oros Phlox is recruiting villains from all over the multiverse, then we have to do the same with heroes as well." He stated, Alpha nodded, finding that to be the best course of action. "Alright, but first, we have new members as well, we need to bring them over so we can get them registered." He explained, Black Convoy knew there was no problem with that logic, but he wondered who the recruits were be decided to ask later. "I understand, by the way, that new shipment of materials you wanted? It's in the castle and Wheeljack's currently using it for inventions." He informed, Alpha nodded, knowing that the materials were being put to good use. "Good, and tell Wheeljack that I'm alright." He said, black Convoy nodded. "Will do." And with that, the screen vanished as Nicole reappeared.

"Right then, one Spacebridge coming up!" The Mobian AI said as a Spacebridge appeared, Dr light looked intrigued. "Very impressive. Is this how you get to locations all the time?" He asked, Alpha chuckled heartily. "Sometimes, but trouble finds us everywhere we go, sometimes bringing the fight to us, saves the hassle most of the time, you should have seen our previous mode of transportation years ago, and a little incident happened, not the best experience, but it was experience, still." He said, Quickman noticed that Alpha's voice carried a strain in the word "experience", he knew that he would ask later when the time was right.

Dr. Light seemed to understand Alpha's explanation. "Well, what happens if something comes up and Aki or Hikaru aren't in full fighting condition?" He asked, Alpha tossed what appeared to be his old Watch as the good doctor caught it. "This is based on the watch I used previously before I upgraded to the gauntlet, it doesn't have the transformation function, which was the bug in the system, I managed to salvage the design for this purpose, to contact you, besides, if anything happened to your kids, I'd blame myself. I hope you understand, my family and team will take good care of them." He informed, Dr. Light nodded, feeling relieved. "Thank you, that puts my mind at ease." He said as he watched them enter the Spacebridge as it disappeared. "Aki, Hikaru, Suna, I pray that you make it back safely." Little did the doctor know, all three of his children would be just fine, he just had to wait until this war was stopped.

* * *

Back in the base, Black Convoy waited, the Spacebridge appeared as the large group, Marcus looked to him. "We're here, is my father back?" He asked, Black Convoy shook his head. "I'm afraid not, he hasn't reported back yet." He answered, Alpha frowned, this wasn't good. "Where was his last known location?" He asked, wanting to know where X was, Black Convoy had been silent, Shard was still at the computer as he had the coordinates to the location. "You won't like it, Marcus, his last known location is in the unknown regions, it's near a planet called Shuggazoom." He informed, Marcus transformed back into Alpha. "Shuggazoom's to the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce, if my father's there, then I'll have a smaller team come with me, normally, I'd call for reinforcements, but in this case I'll have to start small unless I need it." He said with resolve and determination, he looked at the team, he wondered who to pick.

"Hmm...Hedgeshock, Hikaru, Aki, Kevin, and um...aw dang, I want to include Wheeljack in this, but he's not here." Alpha said, feeling a bit down, until a familiar voice came out of nowhere. "Who said I wasn't here? I just got here." Alpha turned to see Wheeljack come out of the Spacebridge, he smiled. "I think we found our sixth team member, and it's you." He said to the Autobot scientist, Wheeljack was confused, he looked at Black Convoy. "What's going on?" He asked, Black Convoy sighed. "X has gone missing, his last known location was near a planet called Shuggazoom." He explained, Wheeljack's optics widened in shock. "WHAT!? Shuggazoom? But that planet was supposed to be in Videoland! How'd it end up in the unknown regions?" He asked, Shard shrugged, he was just as confused. "We don't know, it must have gotten knocked out of alignment, or it was transported out of Videoland by some unknown force." He theorized, the others shrugged, but they decided to go with what they were told.

"Anyway, we need to get ready, so let's..." Alpha began, but was interrupted as he was was tackled by Ashley and Suna. "Why'd you tackle me?" He asked, Ashley began to speak first. "We want to go with you, we want to experience Shuggazoom!" She answered, Suna was next to speak. "Yeah, we want to be the first human girls to experience Shuggazoom!" She added, Alpha sighed, he didn't expect the two girls to want to go to Shuggazoom. "Alright, you can come, but stay close, got it?" He asked, the two girls nodded, Wheeljack managed to interrupt at that point. "I may have come up with a way for you to travel to the unknown regions without using the Space Bridge so much, I made a device to bring one of the Venator class cruisers to this side of the universe." He informed, Everyone thought Wheeljack lost his mind until the sirens blared, the screen displayed the Venator class cruiser outside, the group stood dumbfounded as Wheeljack chuckled. "And you thought I was making it up, I thought of a way to bring ships in to this world as we needed something to travel in with having to use Spacebridge and Hyperspace technology at the same time. And no, we're not going to merge the two technologies together, nor will it be called the Hyper Spacebridge, and no jokes, either!" He half scolded, Aki's Waveman was about to make a joke, but didn't when Wheeljack eyed him.

"Before that, I need to talk to Marcus, privately." Molly said as she dragged Alpha off to his room. The two were a good distance from the group as their talk began. "How did you do that? You weren't able to do energy based attacks before!" Molly said as she had an angry expression written all over her face, Alpha felt like explaining to his ex. "I thought I taught you everything about the functions of Robot Masters and Reploids a few years ago!" He countered, Molly wasn't fazed by that. "Trust me, I remember, but why didn't you tell me? You went from innocent to weapon nut, and now we're not together anymore! What happened to the cute, shy, innocent boy I used to know?" She asked, tears welled up in her eyes, Alpha looked hurt and guilty at the same time. "If there was a time where I was fully human, we would still be together, I would change the past, but I can't, you know Gina almost changed the future, and if she fully did, Quickman would have killed her in the future." He explained, not feeling happy about it, either. He hugged Molly, letting her tears dry up.

"Okay, I'll excuse you for that, but can you tell me why you borrowed that move from the Ranma anime?" Molly asked, Alpha chuckled. "I memorized that, remember? Since I'm in my true form, I thought of that as a technique, I can't use it every time I'm in battle like the weapons I've obtained, even the other techniques I've got come from uncle Zero, funny thing, I have other weapons at my disposal, but I won't use them unless I have to." He said, Molly nodded, now she understood why.

"Alright, I understand, now let's go save the multiverse." Molly said as the two let go of each other. " Alright, off to Shuggazoom." Alpha said as he and Molly left the room, they found that Kevin had left, and Bass was there in his place, needless to say, Alpha didn't mind the change. " Alright, bridge us to the crusier, Wheeljack." Alpha ordered as Wheeljack put in the coordinates, the Spacebridge materialized as the group went in, leaving those behind to look after the base.

On the bridge of the Venator class crusier, the Spacebridge materialized, the Clone Troopers watched as Alpha and the team came out of the Spacebridge. "ATTENTION!" An Arc Trooper shouted as the clones saluted, Alpha missed this sight. "At ease, men, we're going to Shuggazoom." He informed as the group spread around the bridge with Alpha and Fairy and Molly were at the front of the view port.

The cruiser's engines hummed to life as the ship went into hyperspace.

* * *

Alpha: Wow, talk about a chapter!

Prowlfan1011: Yeah, I really loved writing the chapter, the one thing I don't like is taking a long time to write it.

Molly: We know you can get very frustrated when that happens. So, anything you want to tell us that's interesting?

Prowlfan1011: Well, originally, it was just going to be Alpha going to be on his own, but that didn't happen, however, a bit from the original opening of the beginning was left intact, the original version of the opening had the Spirit Tracks version of Zelda appear.

Alpha: I'm shocked, hurt and surprised at the same time.

Prowlfan1011: Sorry, but I managed to fix that mistake, I don't want my spine to be broken again.

Alpha: You're forgiven, but that does beg the question, what's going to happen now that Oros Phlox is teaming up with the Mavericks and the Decepticons?

Prowl: I won't say, but I've been wanting to put the cast of Megaman Fully charged in this season for a good reason, and I'm a fan of the show, and I've been watching the first season since last year.

Fairy: Wow, anything else?

Prowlfan1011: Yes actually, I've been playing Super Smash Bros Ultimate for a while, while taking some breaks in between.

Molly: Ooh, how was it?

Prowlfan1011: it's very good, we've got a bunch of characters, a bunch of routes in classic mode, and so far, only a DLC character, which is good, we're getting Joker from Persona 5, and he's got the same voice actor who's the announcer, Master Hand and Crazy Hand at the same time, World of Light was good, but gave a bit of rage moments!

Fairy: Oh snap!

Alpha: Whoa! I bet you beat it.

Prowlfan1011: Heck yeah, I did. anyway, Speaking of master Hand, I got to play as him!

Molly: Wow! bet you had a hard time trying to beat the game.

Prowlfan1011: I did, anyway, that's it for now. I do plan on getting the rest of the Smashers involved, so hang in there.


	2. War for Shuggazoom

** Me: howzit goin' everyone? Back again with another chapter!**

**Alpha: Ugh, finally! We've got to hurry!**

**Me: Whoa, slow down there, slim jim! We've got a lot happening here, today!**

**Fairy: Wow, really? So to recap, X went missing and he's on Shuggazoom, right?**

**Me: That is correct, but where on is the question.**

**Molly: EEE! I can't wait to see the Hyperforce!**

**Me: Oh yes that's right, I forgot to mention that the entire Hyperforce team will meet up with you guys in the chapter.**

**Alpha: Oh sweet! Can't wait to see what happens!**

**Me: And you will, plus, the Smashers will appear in this chapter as well.**

**Molly: Wow, then...**

**Me: Yep, the DLC characters will be included later after this chapter.**

**Fairy: Alright!**

**Me: Alright, Let's get on with the story.**

* * *

On the Venator cruiser, the group had left the bridge as they were in the mess hall, they were with an equal number of Clone Troopers. "What happened while you were away, commander?" One of the clones asked, Alpha had gone into a deep discussion about what had transpired while he was away from the fleet, and his troops in general. "And that's all that happened while I've been away from the fleet, now can you tell me about what happened while I was gone?" He asked, the clone who asked began to tell them. "Well, we've been monitoring activity in Videoland for quite a while, and when we found out several worlds disappeared from Videoland, we had to investigate, we just didn't know where to go until you appeared, and gave us the direction." The clone explained, Alpha nodded, he knew that was true, but he didn't know how many worlds were missing, he knew Shuggazoom was the first they had located.

"I see, well, did anyone show up just before the incident?" Alpha asked, one of the clones nodded. "Yeah, Eggman showed up on our radar, but...we found it strange that he didn't attack us." The clone answered, Alpha was very surprised. "Huh, I mean, it makes sense, we destroyed much of his fleet last time, but why did he show up?" He asked, he turned on the screen as he called for Shard, the screen loaded for a few minutes before Shard appeared.

"Hey, alpha, why are you calling so early? The mission already over?" The Robian asked, Alpha shook his head. "That's a negative, Shard, I was informed that Eggman appeared a while ago, it's strange, he didn't attack anyone." He informed, Shard had look of surprise written on his face. "Well, that's interesting, if it was Eggman's flagship, it would make sense." He said, nobody argued with that logic, it made perfect sense, if Eggman would have attacked, he would have done it for revenge, but it didn't sit right with everyone.

Alpha decided to worry about it later, wanting to focus on the task at hand, he looked to the holographic screen as he search his personal files on the planet, everyone saw the screen images of the Super Robot Monkey Hyperforce team in their various battles.

"Okay team, we need to find X and get him to safety, if from what I remember, Skeleton King was fully revived when the Hyperforce last encountered him, had the cartoon continued, the team would have gone into war against him, so we have no other choice but if Oros Phlox is going to be involved and team up with Skeleton King, then we're going to need help. I hope we can stop this from happening." Alpha informed with an uncertain tone, Molly hugged her ex boyfriend to comfort him.

"Don't worry, We'll find a way to stop Skeleton King before he can cause any damage." Molly said, Alpha smiled softly and hugged Molly back. "Thanks, Moll, you always knew what to say, and that's the thing never changed about you." He said back, then he turned to the group, his face returning to it's serious look as he and Molly let go.

One of the troopers came up as Alpha looked at him. "Sir, we're coming up on Shuggazoom." The clone informed, the green Maverick Hunter nodded, this was good news. "Good, once we arrive, we'll land on the planet and make contact with the Hyperforce..." He paused before continuing. "We'll have to watch out for the Formless that Skeleton King will send after us." He finished, everyone nodded as the Clone Trooper from earlier waited to ask. "Shall we land outside the city?" He asked, Alpha nodded. "Go ahead, and make sure we don't get attacked." He ordered, the clone left to give the order.

The cruiser descended down through the atmosphere, and landed next to Shuggazoom City, the team waited for the Hyperforce to show up, and sure enough, the Hyperforce appeared, they looked cautious, Alpha couldn't blame them, the Hyperforce waited for something happen, the green robot monkey looked to the blue robot monkey. "Hey, Gibson, are you sure this ship is different from the Bone Citadel?" he asked, the blue monkey robot now known as Gibson nodded, feeling pretty sure that cruiser was different. "I'm quite sure of this, Otto. This ship has no relation to the Bone Citadel. I wonder who's in it, though." He said, the silver robot monkey nodded in agreement. "I agree, we will find out soon enough." He replied, the human boy nodded in agreement. "I wonder if it's the Jedi, that would be cool if it was them." He said, the red robot monkey chuckled. "I hate to break it to you kid, but it's not them." He was right, the hatch to the underside of the ship opened as the Maverick Hunters appeared.

Alpha and the team walked down the hatch as both sides met. "Wait, you're the Maverick Hunters! That's even more cool than the Jedi!" The boy cheered, Alpha smiled, he wasn't expecting such a greeting, but it was nice to to see someone who had heard of the Maverick Hunters. "Well, I'm surprised this planet knows of us." He said to his team, Molly giggled. "They sure do. Besides, we're heroes as well." She replied, the Hyperforce came up to the group, the silver robot monkey was the first to speak. "Greetings, my name is Antuari, you already know of our team name. The red monkey is SPRX, the yellow monkey is Nova, the green monkey beside me is Otto, and the blue Monkey is Gibson, and this is my son, Chiro." he said, introducing the team, Nova looked at Hedgeshock with interest. "Hmm, someone who's the same color as I am, wanna hang out?" She asked, Hedgeshock looked to her older brother, Alpha smiled. "Go ahead, but be back before long, we need you in the coming battle." He told her, Hedgeshock smiled, hugging her older brother. "Thanks big brother!" She said cheerfully, Chiro and the rest of the Hyperforce were surprised, Nova brushed the surprise aside. "Well come on, you can tell me everything on the way!" She said, Hedgeshock followed her yellow counterpart into the city.

Alpha chuckled, he looked to Antuari with a smile. "Well, Nova has the right idea, we should get to know each other from our respective colors." He said to the silver robot monkey, Antuari nodded in agreement. "I agree, I think I'll take the black one, I don't know much about him." He said, Alpha nodded, seemingly understanding Antuari's decision, he looked to Otto. "Otto, he and I have the same color, and we'll get something done." He said, he looked to Aki and Gibson. "I know both of you might not get along at first, but you two have to learn from one another, plus, you both are exceptionally skilled at weapons." He told them, Aki looked to Gibson in surprise. "You're skilled in weapons?" He asked, Gibson nodded and chuckled. "Quite right, my dear boy, I'll show you to my lab." He said as the two walked into the super robot, Alpha looked to Hikaru and SPRX. "I think you'll do fine with each other, if you can get past your differences." He said, SPRX wasn't particularly happy with the decision, neither did Hikaru. "I don't like the way his attitude is going, Antuari." The red robot monkey said to Antauri, the silver monkey wouldn't buy it. "I don't care, you two will get along." He told his fellow teammate, Alpha had a look of disapointment written on his face. "And I don't want hear any complaints or any loner comments." He scolded the prototype, Hikaru growled. "Fine." He said, not liking the decision any further.

Chiro had been paired up with Suna, Ashley and Wheeljack, he could tell they were into science related topics and inventions. Everyone else went into the super robot as they went into different rooms.

* * *

In Antuari's room, Bass and Antuari sat on the floor. "Now, let's get to know one another, you already know my name, but I do not know anything about you, so let's get started." He said, Bass nodded, but he didn't know where to start. "Heck, I've been through a lot so so ask me about anything." Hesaid starting the conversation, Antuari had one particular topic in mind. "What can you tell me about your past?" He asked, Bass sighed, knowing it wasn't going to be easy reliving his past. "My life started as I was built to destroy my rival, but my creation was by accident, you see, my creator was a mad man, wanting to rule the world, make it bow to his will, but my rival beat him several times, I was built after the sixth war my creator waged, I didn't know what to think of my rival at first, but as time went on, my rival became my best friend, I wasn't able to save him in time, my creator went to the future and kdnapped him, forcing his past self to kill I was captured by the man known as Reindhart captured me, I was missing for at least thirty years in real time while time passed by quicker in the other half of the universe, a nexus of worlds known as-" He was interrupted by Antuari as the silver monkey finished off his sentence. "Videoland, I know, our universe was part of it, too, until we were sent into an unknown location, I'm surprised by how you found us." He said, Bass was flabbergasted, but quickly shrugged it off. "I'm guessing you can read my thoughts, right?" He asked, Antuari nodded. "I can, but I can't see your memories as I can only read your thoughts." He explained, Bass nodded in understanding.

* * *

Meanwhile in the hanger, Alpha and Otto were having a blast, Otto felt like getting to know his green counterpart. "So Alpha, you wanna share some of your past?" He asked, Alpha nodded. "Sure, but you're gonna be left speechless if you want to know me." He replied, Otto chuckled. "What's there to be speechless about?" He asked, Alpha half smiled. "Well, you're about to hear the unabridged story that I'm going to tell you." He said as he began from the start of his adventures to the present, Otto was left speechless as his jaw dropped, Alpha smiled. "There it is, and Otto, close you mouth, please, you're letting saliva drop on the floor." He said, Otto did so as he closed his mouth.

"So uh, you watch Mythbusters?"Otto asked as Alpha nodded. "Yeah, I do. You still watch that show even if your world is several centuries ahead of ours?" He asked, Otto nodded to confirm the question. "Oh yeah, I got Gibson hooked on that show, he watches it from time to time to test his theories out, Me and him are like uh..." He lost his train of thought while Alpha chuckled. "Adam Savage and Jamie Hyneman?" He asked, Otto nodded. "Yeah! Those two are our role models! I'm Adam and Gibson's Jamie, or at least we act like them in spirit." He finished, Alpha nodded in understanding.

"It's good for you and Gibson to have role models, Otto. It's also good to be a role model to those who adrmire and look up to you." Alpha explained, knowing he was imparting knowledge to someone he also admired, Otto was was impressed. "You sounded like Antuari there for a moment, and that's even a wise thing to say." He complimented, Alpha noddded. "I guess so, and I guess I do philosophical at times." He chuckled, Otto laughed along with him.

In Gibson's room, Aki, Mega Mini and Gibson were conversating about the use of the Robot Master weapons that Aki had replicated over time, Gibson was astounded and very excited. "Fascinating, so each weapon you've replicated contains the personalities of the Robot Masters you fought?" Gibson asked, the young robot nodded. "Yeah, I've had various fights with them, and believe me, most of them changed over time, some were quicker to accept change, Fireman was the first Robot Master I ever fought, at first he was threatening, but after all those fights with him, he was starting to lose his touch, there were two times we actually worked together, the first time was when we got out of a volcano, the second time when we fought my brother, now he's on our side...I finally managed to get some sense into him, his personality was based on his anger, and it didn't even change, even with my other weapons, Drillman was the second Robot Master I fought..." And so, Aki told Gibson everything about the Robot Masters.

* * *

In SPRX's room, SPRX was traning with a punching bag that hung from his ceiling, Hikaru watched while trying to think of a question, and not very long, a question popped into his brain as it made him curious. "So, why do you fight? Is it because you were one of the most powerful of the team?" He asked, SPRX stopped hitting the punching bag as he stood still. "It's not that I'm the powerful one, it's because I care for someone, I know it's sappy to you, but to me, I almost killed her and the team I considered family." He said to the older brother, Hikaru was silent as SPRX went on. "It was because of Skeleton King that I was forced to fight them against my own will." This struck a cord in Hikaru's mind. "Forced against your own will?" He asked, SPRX nodded, confirming the question. "Yeah, and it almost made me turn into our former leader." He spoke with hatred, and Hikaru noticed it. "Your former leader?" He asked again, SPRX nodded. "Yeah, Mandarin was his name, and he was once my friend until he turned on us, he was like us, six monkeys as a team, until we sealed him away after we beat him, stripped him of his armor and weapons, and now there's a clone in his place, the clone completely hates us to the core. That was the difference between me and him, he was the leader, I was the ace pilot, the clone has his hatred, I don't." He said, Hikaru noticed some similarities between this Mandarin and Sgt. Night, they both hated their respective enemies. "I see, Sgt. Night hated my father, and not only that, he despised the peaceful relationship between humans and robots, he deceived many of us, myself included." He said a painful memory appeared in his mind, SPRX's eyes widened in horror as he turned to face Hikaru. "Oh no, don't tell me..." He started, Hikaru nodded sadly. "It's true, I was under his command among the other Robot Masters, I followed him willingly until I couldn't take it anymore, and I didn't look like this, either." He spoke, tears running down his cheeks, SPRX couldn't blame him, he felt bad for Hikaru.

* * *

In Shuggazoom City, Nova and Hedgeshock were having fun at the arcade, the two were playing set of pinball machines, the two were evenly matched, it seemed to be at a stalemate when Hedgeshock got the upper hand as Nova lost her last ball, Hedgeshock's pinball machine was going off, spitting out tickets, the tickets were attached to one another, Hegdeshock was smiling the biggest smile she'd hever smiled, Nova chuckled. "Wow, who knew you were so good for someone who's never played pinball before." She said as Hedegeshock nodded. "I know, right? I've never played Pinball before and this is my first time doing so." She replied, Nova checked the time on her internal clock, it was nearly time for them to go back. "I think it's time to go, Hedgeshock, we have to get back to the Super Robot. She informed, Hedgeshock nodded, she was upset that she didn't get to play in the arcade more, but she knew not to argue. "Alright." She said, Nova could understand why Hedgeshock didn't want to leave. "Hey, next time when you come visit, you'll be able to play all you want. That sound okay to you?" She asked, Hedgeshock smiled, her mood brightening up as she smiled. "Okay! Besides, I want to get something before I leave, I got all these tickets, remember?" She asked, Nova had forgotten the tickets that Hedgeshock won, she knew that the hedgehog was right. "Alright, so tell me which prize you want." She said as they went to the ticket register as the employee waited. "Those two!" Hedgeshock said as she pointed to an R2-D2 plushie and a Samus plushie, the employee wasted no time taking the plushies off the shelves as Hedgeshock got them put in a bag. "Thank you!" She said as the Employee smiled. "You're welcome, have a nice day." The employee said, sounding like a certain actress Nova couldn't help but feel familiar with.

* * *

The two found Chiro, Ashley, Suna, Wheeljack and Steve as they were close by, Chiro's girlfriend was next to them. Just then, Wheeljack's communicator went off. "This is Wheeljack speaking." He answered, Alpha's voice came over the comlink. "Wheeljack, this is Alpha, we've got a visitor, and she's a smasher." The green Maverick Hunter informed, Wheeljack looked shocked, it wore off quickly. "Can you describe to me?" The white and gray Autobot scientist asked, Alpha began to describe the Smasher. "Her armor's yellow and red, both her arm cannon and visor are green." He said, Wheeljack stood silent for a few moments before he recovered. "Samus..." He said with horror in his voice, Hedgeshock noticed this, and became worried. "Who's Samus?" She asked, Wheeljack turned to face the female hedgehog. "Samus is an intergalactic bounty hunter, but she's not like the ones who kill their targets for money." He told her, Hedgeshock and the others were listening as Wheeljack continued. "How I know her was back when she once visited my version of Earth, when she was in my lab, she had the nerve to make one of my inventions explode through the self destruct button, I still haven't forgiven her for that." He finished, Alpha whistled. "You have a grudge against her?" He asked, not entirely convinced, Wheeljack groaned. "More like a restraining order." He quipped, looking to see where Samus was, it didn't look like she was anywhere on the streets. "So, Where's Samus? I don't see her on the streets." He stated bluntly, Alpha chuckled nervously. "Look above you." He said, everyone paled when they saw Samus's ship above them. "Frag..." Wheeljack cursed, Alpha chuckled nervously for the second time. "Sorry, she dragged me into the ship before I could stop her." He told the Autobot inventor, Wheeljack sighed in annoyance.

The civillians moved out of the way as Samus's ship landed, Samus came out of the top of the ship, Alpha followed suit after the female bounty hunter, many people wondered what Samus looked like, and when she took off her helmet, many were surprised and shocked to find a blonde haired woman underneath, the only ones who weren't surprised were Alpha and Wheeljack. "Samus, long time, no see." Wheeljack said flatly, Samus merely scoffed. "Same to you, rusting machinery." She said, insulting the inventor, Wheeljack ignored the insult, he sighed. "What's your business here?" He asked, Samus scoffed again. "Orders from Master Hand, he's assigned me and the Smashers to assist you, Crazy Hand suggested that only I assist for now until we have more Smashers arrive." She told the group, Wheeljack's optics dimmed in fear of the two giant hands, mainly Crazy Hand, especially since the erratic hand nearly erased Cybertron from existance. "Them?" He asked, Samus nodded. "Yes, them." She said flatly, Alpha looked at Wheeljack in confusion. "You actually fear those two?" He asked, Wheeljack's optics brightened as he was still afraid of Crazy hand, but not as much as he was afraid of Unicron. "I trust Master Hand, I FEAR Crazy Hand for the power he could unleash, he's only second to Unicron, who I fear the most." He explained, Samus smirked. "Says the one who used the Smash Ball on me and failed when we first went against each other in the last Smash tournament." She taunted, Wheeljack growled, not wanting to be smack talked in the middle of public, Alpha stood between the two before it got out of hand, literally speaking and no puns.

"Enough! when we get through with this war, there will be plenty of time to duke it out in the next smash tournment." Alpha said, calming down the Autobot inventor. "You're right, I'll try my best to keep myself calm, but what about Samus?" He asked, pointing to the blonde bounty hunter, Alpha sighed in frustration. "She's with us, whether we like it or not, Wheeljack." He said, Samus smirked even more. "Looks like we'll see each other more often, rust bucket." She mocked, heading back to her ship as she took a moment to launch it off the ground. "That woman really gets under my armor." Wheeljack said as Samus's ship took off back to the Super Robot and the Venator cruiser, Alpha only nodded slightly. "Remember, Wheeljack, once the war's over, you'll get your chance." He reminded the Autobot inventor, Wheeljack sighed wistfully. "Maybe, I'm still not used to Samus and the weapon upgrades she has. She's gotten cocky over the years after being in Smash, but thankfully, two newcomers are her old enemies, at least from what I read." He said, Alpha had gotten curious and wanted to know.

"Who are they? I hope it's not Mother Brain, from what I heard from the others, she gave them a hard time." Alpha said, Wheeljack imediately answered the question. "No, thankfully, she not, but...Dark Samus and Ridley are." He replied, Alpha's eyes widened in shock. "You're kiding!" He nearly shouted, Wheeljack shook his head sadly. "I'm not, they're going to be in the next Smash tournament this year." He said, Alpha looked very shocked, everybody else was as well.

After digesting the information, everyone headed back to the Super Robot, They found out that Hikaru had opened up to SPRX, and found his views changed, Aki and Gibson were getting along as well, Bass and Antuari had begun to understand one another, which meant Bass was more calm than he was before, Alpha wished Vile was with the team, and his wish was answered as Vile came through a space bridge. "Had to get here as fast as I could." He said as if he was in a hurry, Alpha placed a hand on Vile's left shoulder. "You have all the time you need, Vile. Tell me what's going on at home." He wanted to know what was going on, Vile nodded as he sat down. "Well, I found something Wheeljack left behind and I had to bring it to him, and your cousin's looking for you." He told the green Maverick Hunter, Alpha paled, he forgot to ask his cousin to come along. "Darn, I guess I forgot to ask her to come with us. Oh well, we'll have to include her in this fight..." He sighed, a moment later, a Spacebridge opened as Gina, Alpha's cousin, came through, not happy. "Okay, so let me get this straight, you go on an adventure without me and now you beg me to help fight the war?" She snapped, Alpha shook his head in annoyance. "Did I say I was begging?" He replied, Gina looked confused before realizing what she had just said. "Oh...my bad..." She said, Alpha sighed, knowing his cousin better than anyone. "Not your fault, I just forgot, you're here now, and with you and Vile coming here, we've got a bit of an advantage, though I wish we could have brought the entire fleet to Shuggazoom." He said to his cousin, Gina nodded, she looked around, she could tell that she was on a ship, she didn't know which though. "Is this the same ship we were on? Or is it a different one?" She asked, Alpha chuckled. "It's the same ship, I'm thinking about calling it the Defender, do you think it's cool?" He asked back, Gina snorted. "Like the game?" She asked, snickering, Alpha let out a mock gasp. "You wound me." He said, Gina laughed. "Oh come on, I'm joking." She defended herself, still smiling. "So was I." Alpha replied Gina lost her smile as she was shocked. "You're joking, you're not keeping the name?" She asked, almost thinking that her cousin was going to ditch the ship's new name. Alpha laughed out loud. "Come on, Marc, I was only joking about the game, not the name, besides, it's an awesome name!" She said, Alpha kept laughing until he finished and pulled out a mini recorder. "Gotcha!" He said as he stopped recording, it took Gina a moment to register what just happened. "Wait...you just said that to...well played, cousin." She said, recognizing what happened as something she did to him on a daily basis, pranking her cousin, her own tactic used against her.

Alpha nodded. "I'm sneaky when I want to be." He said, adding in something Gina didn't expect to hear. "And also, this is blackmail, consider that payback for all those pranks you unleashed on me when we were kids." He added, he dashed out of the bridge, laughing, Gina realized what just happened, she chased after her cousin.

On their way to the bridge, Aki, Suna, Ashley, Hedgeshock, Chiro and Jinmay were taking a break as the group saw Alpha Dashing past them, laughing madly with Gina chasing after him, Molly came out after the two were out of sight, she sighed. "So the tables have turned." She said with the group looking at her in confusion, Molly began to explain. "Gina's always pranked my ex every time she comes up with a prank, and Marcus almost never escapes the pranks, there have been times where he's completely avoided the pranks, but not all of them, and most of them were unleashed on our friends. Boy, Tony, Clint and Sai were the unfortunate victims of those pranks, Sai getting splattered with pink paint, Tony fell into a pitfall, and Clint got caught in a net, and that was before we met our counterparts, Magnetman, Starman, Snakeman, Quickman, Topman, Flashman, metalman and Woodman, Fairy Leviathan was my conterpart, the reason I'm wearing yellow right now is because Hedgeshock is my partner, besides her physical body, her mind's connected to the Biometal she came from." She explained, the group looked shocked, with the exception of Ashley, Suna, Hedgeshock and Jinmay. "Well, that's...informative." Aki said, unsure of how to handle the information, Chiro had an easier time processing the information since he was around SPRX and Otto enough to understand what alpha was going through since the green Maverick Hunter had been tortured by so many pranks in his life and was surprised that Alpha finally snapped to get back at his cousin and would even go that far to blackmail Gina. "Well, let's hope this doesn't go out of control. I'm hoping that something could interrupt this moment." He said, the ship shook and almost everyone lost their balance, on another part of the ship, Alpha lost his grip on the mini recorder as Gina tried to grab it, but obviously failed as the recorder fell into the deepest parts of the crusier, the two looked in disbelief and looked to one another. "Bittersweet victory?" Gina asked, Alpha nodded as he sighed, looking annoyed. "Yep, and that was my favorite and only recorder." He answered, not looking happy, he commed for the female bounty hunter. "Samus, what's the situation?" He asked over the communicator, in space, Samus saw what looked like an Imperial Super Star Destroyer, but made entirely out of bones. "It looks like some twisted version of a Super Star Destroyer made out of bones is attacking the Venator class cruiser from orbit, and I'm seeing some slimey creatures, it almost reminds me of the parasite that fused with me that time." She explained, back on the crusier, Alpha nodded, from Samus's description, it was the Bone Citadel, the Skeleton King's personal flagship. "It had to be the Bone Citadel and the Formless, Skeleton King's not playing nice, nor is he playing for keeps, this is a full scale war on the planet. Just perfect." He grumbled, Gina knew her cousin was serious. "Well, it's time to fight him, right?" She asked, Alpha nodded, knowing that Gina wasn't playing around this time. "Come on, everyone has to be ready, this moment is when we strike back, we'll find my father later." He answered with steel in his voice, the two cousins raced out of the engine room, unaware that a Clone Trooper had caught the recorder in the midst of their interrupted chase.

* * *

Alpha and Gina arrived on the bridge as they had seen the army from a distance, Alpha turn to face one of the clones at their console. "Give me a status update." He ordered, the clone turned to give his superior the report. "Sir, our engines are temporarily disabled thanks to the bombardment from orbit." the clone informed, Alpha knew there was a more to it than that. "The Bone Citadel would need to have accurate and precise aim to target the Defender's engines in it's exposure, that's why the Imperial Star Destroyer's engines aren't exposed like their Republic counterparts." He said, Gina was surprised at her cousin's knowledge, she didn't know what happened to her cousin, but she knew that this wasn't the same cousin she remembered. "How do you know so much about these things?" She asked, Alpha managed to look at his cousin with a smile.

"You know I have an eye for detail when I see it, Gina. Besides, I have to go with the design." Alpha stated as he looked in thought, Gina didn't argue with her cousin. "Plus, I since started fighting in this war, I have to be cautious at all times." He finished, then he heard a groan, turning to see the source of the groan, Hedegeshock and Suna had Hikaru propped on their shoulders as they carried him. "What happened?" Alpha asked with confusion and worry, Suna looked at Alpha with a worried face. "Hikaru got beaten by what appeared to be who he formerly was, Namagem, I don't know what happened, but I have a feeling that the timestream in our world was altered greatly." She explained, Aki came running in as well, his face looking serious. "And that's not all, Namagem is split from Hikaru now that our world's timeline has changed, yet it still seems stable, now we have a third member of the family. I also accessed all of the powers I replicated, now I have a second look!" He added, his armor and Mega Buster changed into something Alpha almost didn't recognize.

Aki looked like he went through a transformation similar to his regular transformation, only he had armor added on his Mega Buster changed shape, the Mega Buster had three barrels instead of just one, Alpha looked jealous, it was almost as cool as his new armor. "Like it? It's my Super Mode, and with it, my power's amplified to where I can release a beam so powerful, it would send my enemy packing." Aki finished, Alpha knew that Aki was powerful now, but that didn't mean Alpha was one to let his confidence get the best of him. "That may be, but only use that form as a last resort. Aki, power is a dangerous thing, it may be your ally, but it can also be your enemy, many beings who sought for power, either wanted to protect their loved ones or to destroy the universe, and in the case of those who want power to dominate over those weaker than them, it really doesn't end well for them." He warned, Aki switch back to his normal look, he nodded in understanding. "I understand, now I know. I don't want to end up like them." He replied, Alpha smiled, feeling glad he kept Aki from going on a power spree. "Good, I'd hate for something to happen to you, I'd never hear the end of it and would kill myself if that were to happen." He stated, his mind turned back the Formless, when he turned around to see the army, he thought he was going crazy, but his eyes saw his father, or at least what looked like his own father. "Wait, is that...Return X?" He asked, he looked closer and found that the Reploid he saw was Return X, an evil copy of his own father, Vile came up as he heard the name, he looked and saw Return X. "Yeah that's him." He confirmed, Alpha scowled as he looked at the copy. "He shouldn't be here, dad destroyed him twice!" He shouted, the purple Maverick Hunter nodded in agreement. "He's the first copy of X to be created from my knowledge." He added, Alpha nodded before continuing. "Then there's Copy X, is my family cursed to be copied every single time we go up against an evil force?" He asked, no one had an answer for that.

"Geez, well...Better prepare for the war, then." Alpha said as he saw the Pantheon army appear in front of the Defender, and among them was his father. "There he is, wonder where he was." Vile pondered, Alpha had no time to be surprised, he and the others were already racing outside to where they already met up with the army, Alpha looked at his father in disbelief. "How'd you escape from Skeleton King's imprisonment?" He asked, X looked confused. "Imprisonment? I wasn't even caught by him, my communicator was damaged when I traveled the desert of this planet, and those Formless...they're worse than the mavericks." Before X could say anything else, three pillars of light appeared as two familiar people were spotted, both had the same face and ears, their hairstyles were different, even their clothes were different, the one thing they had in common was a the same sword, the Master Sword.

"Two of link?" Gina asked, Alpha recognized the two Links. "The hero of time and the hero of the wild, I'm still mad at the hero of time for making me look bad. The hero of the wild I will spare since he and I haven't met before." He said, just then, Sonic appeared in front of them. "Then you will love this, there's a new Smash game that's already out, Kevin and the others got it for you along with the Switch." He explained, Alpha was confused, he what Sonic was talking about, but he wondered why.

"As much as I'd like to hear it, I'm afraid we're in a war right now." Alpha stated as he pointed to the Formless army, Sonic smirked. "Well, we've got everyone on the way, and I mean the rest of the Smashers." And true to his word, every Smasher was there, including two versions Zelda and one Sheik.

Pit came up to Alpha with a happy look. "Good to be back with ya, pal." He said happily, Alpha nodded in agreement, he smiled back. "Same here, I'm surprised that you and the other Smashers made it." He replied, he looked to sonic. "I don't suppose Knuckles is here, is he?" He asked, Sonic shrugged. "Hey, he's got a Smash Trophy in Smash World now, so that means we have more Smash Trophies than we did before...and that includes Dr. Wily..." He said, Alpha paled, he didn't want to see the mad doctor again so soon, but sadly, X had to ruin the moment. "Unfortunately, I came across Wily, I managed to escape just as he copied me, but I couldn't destroy my copy like my brother did, I had to escape." He said as a gray and gold version of X's original body appeared with Return X and the Formless army, Skeleton King finally appeared among his army as Wily, Breaker Night, Namagem, Shockwave and Vile's Mk II and V appeared with the Mavericks and Decepticons.

Alpha looked at the army in surprise. "I wasn't expecting this..." He muttered. "What? A reunion?" Rock quipped, Alpha shook his head. "No, all of our enemies, gathered here in one place, and some of them are on our side, I see Dark Samus and Ridley with us, maybe Master Hand gave them a second chance." He observed, Dark Pit huffed in annoyance. "Yeah right, like they were given a second chance, they were invited because they were called in for the next Smash tournament." He stated bluntly, Pit snickered. "Oh? Then why were you excited to be in the last one? Afraid you weren't going to get a challenge?" He taunted, Dark Pit growled. "SHUT UP!" He roared, Palutena and Alpha raised their fist, and hit on them on the top of their heads, leaving comical bumps on them, Pit for Palutena, and Dark Pit for Alpha, respectively. "If you two are done doing some infighting, we're about to fight the bad guys. Now shape up you two, this is serious!" Alpha scolded, both angels got the message asViridi arrived without warning. "Stay out of my way, monkeys, I'll get rid of these abominations, myself!" She proclaimed, but all she got were fists to the head from Samus, Joker, Fox, Snake, Wolf, Lucario and Mewtwo. "SHUT UP!" They roared, Alpha looked thankful of their intervention. "Alright, this banter has gone on long enough, it's time to fight." He said, Skeleton King nodded in agreement. "I agree. Formless! Mavericks! Decepticons! ATTACK!" He roared as the combined villian army charged, the heroes did the same as the two sides clashed.

* * *

Alpha found himself going up against Dr. Wily again, he hated the mad doctor, the feeling was returned as Wily had his sixth machine fire on the green Maverick Hunter, Alpha dodge the attack as he looked in anger. "You should have stayed silent because I enjoyed peace in your unnoticed absence." He taunted, Wily snarled. "That may have worked for you, but I was found by my new employer and he's been generous, and if it wasn't my new allies, they wouldn't have assisted in rebuilding my life's work, that means you'll have to go though all my machines!" He declared as more Wily machines appeared, and each of them were in prime condition, Alpha smirked, he had an unseen trick up his sleeve. "Really? Well, I think you'll like that I brought someone from your past back from the scrapyard. Rock, now!" He shouted the last part really loud as Rock appeared as he released as many Robot Master weapon that he knew using the Speed Gear as Alpha had every Maverick weapon released as he used the techniques on the Wily machines, every Wily machine was bombarded and blown to scrap except for Wily's UFO, the mad doctor was shocked at his enemy back from the dead. "But how? You were destroyed by your past self!" He nearly screamed, Rock nodded, confirming Wily's knowledge. "True, but I was revived by Dr. Reinhardt, so I have to thank him for doing that." This utterly confused the mad doctor. "Reinhardt? That fool!?" He shouted, Alpha figured one evil scientist knew another.

"Yeah, he rebuilt the rest of your Robot Masters and many of the Mavericks, to which all Robot Masters and the first eight Maverick Hunters are under my command, and part of the family, though I hate being half related to you." He half spat, Wily managed to remain calm at that. "I share the sentiment." He calmly replied, Rock looked to Alpha as he smiled. "You know what? I've got one of Dr. Wily's old projects reinstalled in my body." Wily's eyes widened in horror. "You have the Double Gear System?!" He screamed, Rock nodded. "I told my younger brother about the whole story of your best work, and he recreated it, and now that my body is upgraded to Reploid status, I can fully handle the Double Gear System as it was intended to do!" He explained as he had shot at the last battle machine, but Wily moved the machine out of the way as the shot went on.

"That may be, but I managed to create copies of all the Robot Masters you fought before, including the Copy Bot!" Then Wily turned to look at Alpha. "As for you, I managed to rebuild the Mavericks you sent into the black hole!" He cackled, a large collection of light pillars beamed to the ground as they revealed themselves to be the Robot master copies and the Mavericks, Alpha chuckled grimly. "Oh Wily, you poor misguided fool, you have no idea what you've just done." He said, activating his own Omega armor, going giant as each copy of the Robot Masters paled and the Mavericks shivered in terror, Alpha looked to rock and smiled. "You take the copies, I'll take these scrap heaps." He said with no delay in his armor's own vocal processor, Rock smiled, Wily watched in horror as the two decimated their enemies, all that was left of them was the Copy Bot and Overdrive Ostrich, they didn't look smug and confident now.

"Uh...I surrender?" The Megaman copy guessed, they waited for their lives to end, but it never came. Alpha went back to his standard look and Rock just stood there with his arms. "I would never do that to a fellow hunter, besides, Storm Eagle's really looking forward to give you a chewing out when we come back with you." Alpha said to the Maverick, it was Rock's turn to talk. "I thought you were better than this, you're me, after all! Why would you fall back in with Wily?" He asked, the copy looked ashamed. "It was either be forced to serve Wily or be destroyed, I didn't want to, he forced me!"He nearly burst into tears, Wily had enough as he was about to blast the copy to pieces until Alpha destroyed the last battle machine and sent the Wily Capsule flying with the mad scientist screaming into the stars, and this time, Wily was floating in space, possibly for good.

"Finally, he was a royal pain in the diode! I guess it took us this long to get rid of him, again." Alpha said as he and Rock manged to look at the two former enemies. "You two can either join us, or hide until this is over." Alpha offered, the two looked at one another, the Copy Bot was the first to speak. "If it's all the same to you, I'll hide, I don't want to fight anymore. " He answered, Overdrive ostrich was the opposite. "I'll stay and fight, clearly this is my third chance, I wasted my second chance, I bet you saw it, didn't you?" He asked, Alpha didn't want to be reminded of the event, it traumatized him. "Yes, and it traumatized me. I still have nightmares of it." He shivered, then he looked to see his father take down X-Kai and Zero destroyed Return X.

Alpha and the others winced. "That's got to hurt." Rock commented, the others nodded in agreement, the Decepticons were destroyed by the Hunters save for Shockwave and Steve, Steve was an ally while Shockwave was the enemy, the purple Decepticon knew the battle was already lost. "Breaker Night, we leave this battle, it's become a lost cause." He said to the armored human, Breaker knew Shockwave was right. "Very well." He then turned to Namagem. "Namagem, we leave now, this battle's lost to us." the dark twin of Aki growled, he wasn't finished with his twin. "But we were just getting started!" He shouted, breaker knew otherwise. "If you do not retreat, you'll be destroyed!" He threatened, Namagem was conflicted, but as he tried to escape, Sonic spindashed into him as the dark twin was knocked to the ground.

Breaker scowled in disappointment. "Pathetic." He spoke one last time before he left, Skeleton King gasped in horror as he found that his allies abandoned him. "COWARDS! TRAITORS! You will rue the day you abandoned me!" He screamed to the heavens, that put him in a major disadvantage, the Hyperforce manged to get the upper hand as he was distracted, his limbs were ripped off of his body as he was just nothing more than a head on a torso, Chiro looked down on him. "It's time you were put behind bars." He said, Skeleton King only had one thing to say. "Then why didn't you kill me like you did before?" He asked, Chiro sighed, knowing what Skeleton King was trying to do. "Killing you was once enough, I don't want to kill the one who created my family. You don't deserve that fate." He answered and walked away, Alpha looked to the helpless villain and then to Sonic. "The Formless?" He asked, Sonic nodded. "Gone once Skeleton King was defeated, we took care of them once the Decepticons were beaten. Shockwave and Breaker got away, but we got a certain twin." He told the green Maverick hunter, pointing to Namagem.

Alpha seemed to be satisfied with Namagem's capture. "We'll send him to Doctor Light once we get back, and speaking of Light, I wonder where Aki and Hikaru are." He said, as if on cue, the two brothers walked up to see Namagem. "That used to be me. Aki, take note, you'll not want to end up like him." Hikaru said as he turned to Alpha. "What'll happen to him?" Alpha sighed and rubbed the back of his helmet and sighed. "Well, We'll put him in a containment field and send him to Light, it's better to keep him contained than letting him run loose." He explained, Hikaru sighed. "And that could've happened to me as well." He said, Aki nodded in agreement, Rock knew what Alpha meant. "The same thing almost happened to me, you two. I almost got caught up in so much power, I didn't even realize until my sister ran out crying at the sight of me going power hungry." He said as the memory of long ago hit him, it wasn't as bad, but it still hurt him.

Aki could see where his counterpart was going with this. "I hear you, when I got power hungry, Suna almost lost her life because of my power trip. It made me realize that I almost turned into our brother." He said, Rock nodded, now he knew more about Aki as he understood the situation. "I see, at least you had the choice to keep fighting, I almost didn't because Dr. Light helped me realize who I am, and I kept going." He finished, Aki smiled with pride.

* * *

Molly came up, she didn't look well. "Guys...I..." She trailed as she fell the ground, her back was bleeding, it was if she had been stabbed from the back, Alpha looked in horror running to her injured body. "Who did this to you?" He asked, Molly looked to her Ex. "It...was Breaker Night, he took me by surprise..." She strained, Alpha turned back into Marcus as he held her in his arms. "We'll get you to a doctor, just hang in there..." He told her, X put his hand on his son's shoulder. "There's a way we can save her." He informed, Marcus looked to his father in hope. "If there is anything I would want, is to see her safe." He almost broke into tears, X knew better, he saw the extensive damage as he saw the wound go deeply into the left lung. "Her left lung is punctured, the only way we can save her is if we put her mind in a Reploid body." He spoke, Marcus's eyes widened in horror. "NO! I won't allow it!" he snapped, but Zero shook his head in disagreement. "I'm afraid it cant be helped, have you noticed how much blood she's losing?" He asked, Marcus eyes widened, He'd forgotten about that.

"Then, what can we do? If she is to become a Reploid, then what will happen to her human body?" Marcus asked, X had a solution to the question. "We build the body in her likeness, but it'd have to be very specific." He explained, Marcus nodded, knowing that there was no other way. "I'm scared to think of what her parents would say if they found out." He said out loud, Molly had enough strength to caress Marcus's cheek.

"Don't worry...I'll deal...with that when...the time comes..." Then Molly started coughing, Clone Medics were right there to help carry her off to the Medical ward on the defender, Gina saw the whole thing, she too was worried for Molly.

Marcus was in tears, he wanted Molly to be okay, everyone was there to console him. X knew there had to be a way for his son to calm down, then he had an idea. "I have an idea, we can give her a transformation device that allows her to turn from human to Reploid and back like you, Marcus, only this would be part of her exoskeleton." He explained, Marcus perked up at that, but he didn't know what to make of it.

"If it'll help her live, then do it." Marcus said, not liking it, but it was the only way for Molly to live, X nodded as he raced off to find Molly.

Sonic knew this was hard on Marcus, but he wondered what Marcus's friends would say if they found out. "Well, who's going to break the news to his friends?" He asked, the rest of the Smashers weren't there to meet the others, Shadowman was really upset. "I can't believe this..." Just then, an Egg Carrier appeared, Marcus and Sonic knew that it belonged to Eggman. "Why's he here? The war for Shuggazoom is over. Shouldn't he be..." Marcus asked, Sonic shrugged, Eggman came out of the Egg Carrier in his Egg Mobile. "I guess I missed all the fun." He said, looking bummed, both teen and hedgehog looked annoyed. "Of course you did." Sonic sarcstically said, Eggman's eyebrows lowered, Marcus didn't have time with the second mad doctor's antics. "What do you want, Eggman?" He asked, Eggman cleared his thoat. "I found an old friend of mine floating out in space and he was approaching at a very fast rate, he told me you sent him out into space." He explained, Marcus paled, knowing who Eggman was talking about. "Oh n-no...not him!" He stuttered, Eggman nodded. "Yes, him. I'm handing him over to you. And what's this...SKELETON KING!? Boy, they must have done a number to you." He said, Skeleton King growled. "What does it look like to you, fool?!" He snapped, Eggman reeled back in surprise. "Sheesh, who put a bee in your bonnet?" He asked sarcastically, X came back, looking weary, Eggman turned to see him. "X, you look like you went through...well..." He paused, the mad doctor couldn't find the word to describe the look on X's face.

Marcus went over to see his father, he was worried. "Is she..." He stopped when he saw his father's downcasted look. "I'm sorry...we were too late. She died and her mind was too far gone." He said, his voice cracked, both father and son held onto each other as they shed tears, just then, a bleep was heard as they heard a girl screaming, the girl fell onto Pit as he let out a scream of pain as she landed on him, the others couldn't believe it, Molly was back. Eggman whistled. "Wow, talk about a way to fall from the sky." He commented, Marcus hugged Molly, he was still letting out tears. They broke apart for about a minute. "How'd you come back to life?!" his voice cracked, Molly smiled. "At the last moment, I felt that we were back in Videoland once we beat Skeleton King before Breaker stabbed me, hence why I was falling back here." She explained, Marcus looked confused, he turned to face X. "Then why didn't we feel it?" He asked, X was puzzled, Eggman decided to answer for the blue Maverick Hunter. "Because you beat Oros Phlox, and the world returned to it's rightful place. The only reason you didn't feel it is because you were too busy to notice, hence why I was here." He explained, nobody dared to argue with that logic. "Guess we have to thank you for that explanation." Sonic said, everyone nodded in agreement, Eggman cleared his throat. "Yes well, it's nice to be appreciated once in a while, but the matter of Oros Phlox still being around doesn't help the fact that the multiverse is still in danger." He said, Palutena nodded in agreement. "He has a point, Oros isn't going down like they did years ago. And I'm willing to bet they're going to head back to where it started." She said, Marcus knew where Palutena meant.

"No...they wouldn't, they wouldn't dare go back in time!" Marcus shouted, Palutena shook her head in exasperation. "Sorry kid, but it's not the past, it's another universe." She corrected, everyone gasped, Viridi who had been silent the whole time finally spoke up. "WHAT!? And how do you know?!" She asked, not really believing Palutena.

Palutena sighed in annoyance. "Because I have eyes and ears all over the multiverse, does that answer your question?" She said, you could see that veins were visibly popping on the goddess's forehead while she was smiling, and why was that? Palutena had just about enough of Viridi interrupting and butting in.

Viridi chuckled nervously. "Hey, I didn't mean it like that!" She said, the only ones who knew Viridi more were Pit and Dark Pit. "She's screwed." Dark Pit said with a nonchalant tone, Pit nodded in agreement. "Yep, not gonna help her out of this one." He added, Pit knew that he believed there was good in everyone, but even he had his limits, he knew Viridi got herself into trouble. "You two aren't helping!" She screamed as she tried avoiding Palutena's autoreticle, but to no avail, she was comically charred with her butt on fire.

Nearly everyone tried to keep themselves from laughing, but that failed as they laughed, Alpha was relieved to have something keep him amused, he looked to Wheeljack to find out where Oros Phlox would strike next. "So, where is Oros Phlox headed, Wheeljack?" He asked, the look in Wheeljack's optics was grim. "Unfortunately, they're headed to Sonic's world, and it isn't good." He explained, Alpha's mood went from happy to worried. "Oh no...this isn't a good sign. I need another team to go with, I obivously don't need Viridi, she'd turn on us the second she'd side with Oros Phlox." He said, looking to Rock, The hero of time, Hedgeshock, Samus, Steve, Fairy, Joker, Dark Samus, team Starforce and X. "I need you to come with me, I'll need some help to restore the timeline." He informed, just then, a clone engineer came up as he had to give a report. "Sir, the Defender's engines are fully repaired, we can launch at any time. Also, I found this." He explained as he pulled out the micro recorder, Alpha was shocked, he received the recorder as he checked for any damage, he found that nothing was damaged, it looked fine. "Alright, thank you for the report and for bringing this back to me." He replied as the clone engineer saluted and headed back to the defender.

Alpha looked to the group as he decided to chose those he wanted for backup. "Vile, Bass, Bowser, Ridley, you guys are our backup, we don't have much time, Wheeljack and Steve will provide you with lots of equipment." He explained, Ridely chuckled. "Finally, some weapons I could get used to." He spoke as Bowser hit the space pirate in the back of his head, the space pirate looked angered. "You fool! You care about weapons more than the multiverse?! How stupid can you be!?" He shouted, Ridley growled as he faced bowser angrily. "Of course I care! Do you think I'm that stupid? I have changed, I still like weapons, but I haven't forgotten that our worlds are in danger, so at least calm down!" He snapped, Gannondorf and Dedede were silent, but they knew better than to argue.

Sonic managed to speak up. "If I may, I'd like to head back home with you." He said, Eggman nodded in agreement. "It's mine as well. As much as I want to conquer the planet, I'll have to work with you to save it." He added, Silver nodded in agreement as well. "My future has yet to happen, I want a better future." He replied, Alpha looked to Wheeljack. "Any other universes that went out of alignment?" He asked, Wheeljack nodded as he brought up the universes that were out of alignment. "Well, the closest universe next Sonic's home is world where the Botties live." He told them, Molly gasped in surprise. "The botties?! You mean Cubix's homeworld?! I am so there!" She cheered, Everyone looked to Alpha as he chuckled.

"Molly's been a huge fan of Cubix ever since we were kids as I was of Vectorman, now that I think about it, I haven't seen him in a while, he wasn't with us since the time we were able to save him from the Decepticons, the ones that were led by Galvatron, the Decepticons we're facing now are being led by Shockwave." Alpha explained, Fairy and Sonic remembered that mission all too well. "Oh yeah, we let them go before we got into a fight as we were headed into the sun." All eyes were on Sonic as he chuckled in embarassment. "What? It's true! We haven't seen them in a long time since a while back. Besides, we know Vector's really been missing out." He said, Alpha nodded, X then thought of something. "If Vectorman comes with us, won't Oros Phlox revive one of his enemies?" He asked, Molly knew of Vectorman's enemies, and she was creeped out by the mutant insect queen. "I'd prefer it be Warhead, the queen ultimately scares the living heck out of me." She pointed out, Dark Pit chuckled, as he was about to say something, a bolt of electricity flew over his head as he dodged it, he saw that it came from Molly.

"Aw come on! I didn't say anything yet! Aren't we on the same team?!" the dark clone asked, Molly simply huffed as Alpha decided to step in. "Be lucky it was a warning shot, Dark Pit, I've seen her do worse to those who insult her, you may not have said what you were going to say, but you were thinking it, correct?" He asked, Dark pit nodded. "I might have, but that's not the point, weren't you going to get this Vector guy or whatever?" He asked, reminding Alpha of what he was supposed to do. "Oh yeah, that's right. Better get on that right away." Alpha noticed Nicole appear. "Nicole, open a line to Vectorman's communications channel, I need to get his attention." The Mobian AI nodded as she pulled up a screen, the image showed an empty chair "If it's you boss, I'm not causing any trouble!" a voice called out, Alpha sighed in annoyance. "Vector, it's me, Alpha! We need your help!" He called out, the green Orbot heard the voice and came running over as he saw Alpha once again. "Man, Alpha you look different, new armor?" He asked, Alpha chuckled.

"Kind of, but that's not the point, you aren't doing anything right now, are you?" The green Maverick Hunter asked, Vectorman shook his head. "Not really. Listen, my boss would blow a fuse if he found out I wasn't doing my job." He said cautiously, Alpha sighed, he knew the Orbot was greater than being a trash bot. "Listen, I and my team are making a detour to your world, is it still within Videoland?" He asked, the Orbot nodded.

"Of course, why would you head there?" Vectorman asked, Alpha had to explain. "Because your boss needs a good talking to. You're a hero, not an underappreciated trash bot. Plus, we're at war with Oros Phlox, I bet you heard of them." He replied, Vectorman nodded, he had indeed heard of them, but hadn't even encountered them because the organization never came to his world.

"I have, but why are they attacking Videoland again? This doesn't make any sense." The Orbot said, Alpha had much to tell his idol. "I'm afraid there's more to it than that, Oros is merging more than just our worlds, they've also split some worlds off from Videoland's multiverse." He added, Vectorman really looked nervous. "Well, when you put it like that, it sounds really bad." Alpha nodded at that logic.

"It is. Now you know why we're coming there." Alpha said as the entire group nodded in agreement. Several hours later, the Defender was in hyperspace, inside the cruiser, Alpha and Gannondorf were alone in the green Maverick Hunter's quarters, Alpha wondered if the Gannondorf he was with was the original Gannondorf from Ocarina of Time or Twilight Princess.

Gannondorf noticed the silent Maverick Hunter, he definitely knew what was going through his mind. "Well, Maverick Hunter, if you're thinking about which of the Gannondorfs I am, I am a clone of the Gerudo king." He answered him, Alpha nodded, he thought that made the most sense as Gannondorf wore clothing of the Gerudo.

"So, you remember the fight, right? Before you were sealed?" Alpha asked, Gannondorf half nodded. "Yes, but there's a blank in my memory, like there was something missing." He replied, Alpha knew that clonning wasn't always perfect and he knew this. "Well, you might have experienced being out of the timeline, I assume you know of Hyrule's past, correct?" He asked a second time, Gannondorf shook his head, he wasn't familiar with the history. "I'm afraid not, I'm only familiar with the legend." He stated, Alpha began telling the full history of Hyrule's history to the clone, Gannondorf was shocked to hear about his origin of being reincarnated from the Demon king Demise.

"I had no idea that I was the reincarnated form of Demise, how did you know of the history?" the Gerudo king asked, Alpha was more than happy to explain to the clone of the Gerudo king, but there was something he knew that Gannondorf didn't know. "Let's just say that the Timestream was split into three timelines and all of them merged back together for one event to happen, Breath of The Wild, this happened so that everything would be put right, but there are...inconsistencies..." He paused, Gannondorf waited as Alpha started again.

"There's a lot that's left to be figured out, but what happened after Breath of The Wild, there was a therory concering your templet, his body...I couldn't believe the state it...it was being drained of his life force.." Alpha said with horror in his voice, Gannondorf seemed equally horrified.

"By the goddesses, what did my templet do to make the acients put him in that state?" The Gerudo king asked, Alpha had the answer, but he wasn't sure how to explain it as mental images appeared in his mind. "Well, after what happened before the events of the Breath of The Wild timeline...there are three versions of your templet, and each of them had different fates, the first version of your templet in the downfall timeline was stuck in his pig form after he killed the Hero of Time and was sealed, the Hero of Legend struck him down after he escaped the seal, and was revived, but not fully complete as he was just a mindless beast before he was struck down again." This infuriated Gannondorf, but kept his cool.

Alpha managed to take a break before he spoke again, he remembered the other two versions of Gannondorf, knowing that the Gerudo clone would have to hear this. "Well the other two are of the same origin, except their fates are different, the Gannondorf from the Wind Waker timeline showed a lot of humanity, at least until he lost his wish and...well..." He couldn't find the words to describe what happened.

Gannondorf looked confused, but he obviously knew that something happened to the other version of his templet. "He was defeated, wasn't he?" He asked, Alpha nodded grimly. "I'm afraid so..." He quietly finished, Gannondorf then wondered what happened to Hyrule. "Then what happened to Hyrule in the future?" He asked, Alpha explained the entire events of breath of The Wild in an unabridged version, once he was done, the Gerudo clone was horrified.

"I...need somewhere to be..." The Gerudo king said as he excused himself for Alpha's quarters, the green Maverick Hunter let out a sigh of regret. "Ah man...Gannondorf's gonna hate me..." He said to himself, lying on his berth as he managed to pull out his new Nintendo Switch, he had found a game he never played, but had heard of as he was familiar with it's series. "Shantae, huh? Let's get playing." He said as he inserted the game into the switch.

* * *

While he was waiting for the game to boot up, a tear in the rift appeared, Alpha looked worried that it would be a repeat of what happened a while back, the rift began to pull him in, this time, he wasn't able to grip onto anything except the Switch and the case that held the games. "NOT AGAIN!" He screamed as he was sucked into the portal.

* * *

**Alpha: ...uh, hey folks, Prowl's not here because of what happened in the chapter, Molly seemed to go berserk after seeing her death, truth be told, I was scared myself, but when I saw the part when she was revived, I was relieved to find out that she was brought back after we beat the combined army, now Prowl was going to mention somethings, but I'll tell you guys instead.**

**Fairy: Well then, get on with it!**

**Alpha: I seem to recall the relationship between Pit and Dark Pit, it looks like the two are spot on in personality.**

**Fairy: Sweet! what's next?**

**Alpha: According to Prowl, apparently Return X and X Kai weren't originally going to appear, but since Wily made a comeback, so did Eggman, we haven't seen them or Vectorman in a while.**

**Fairy: what would happen to Eggman and Wily?**

**Alpha: Eggman would be supporting us since Wily will be our prisoner.**

**Fairy: I like the idea of Wily being our prisoner.**

**Alpha: Anyway, Prowl had to feature a plush of R2-D2 as a reference to the Star Wars films since Disney owns the franchise, I'm not kidding!**

**Fairy: nobody said you were.**

**Alpha: Well, back to the facts here...Viridi had to be included for the humor in this chapter, she served as the comic relief here.**

**Viridi: Oh come on! Why am I the comic relief?! I should be the star of the show!**

**Alpha: You aren't, and you're too full of yourself, you pint-sized twit of a Goddess! Prowl created me, and that's why I'm the main character here!**

**Viridi: Why you-! If that's so, then why did he treat Palutena better than me?!**

**Fairy: Well, for starters, Palutena's more beautiful than both of us, and she's fun to write, you on the other hand, are just an attention seeker.**

**Viridi: That's it! I've had it with you abominations!**

**Palutena: Explosive flame! *Launches a screaming Viridi into the sky***

**Alpha: Thanks, Palutena!**

**Palutena: Anytime. *Disappears***

**Fairy: Anyway, that aside, we've got to hurry, Prowl's about to come back, one more fact, please?**

**Alpha: Don't mind if I do...the reason Wheeljack hates samus is because he came up with how they met and how she got on his list of those to keep away from his inventions. I have to say, I feel bad for our buddy. Anyway, that's all for now! See ya next time!**


End file.
